The Cry of the Seahorse
by drewtoo
Summary: A story about Hermione, a girl with a dilemma. The plot involves a jealous Ron, a smitten Draco, and a trip to Orkney.
1. Ron's Letter

A ray of sunshine drifted lazily through the room of Hermione Granger. She was still peacefully asleep. But not for much longer. A piercing squawk caused her to jolt awake. She was disoriented for a moment from the sudden awakening. The squawk came again and she realized an owl was outside her window. She recognized the owl as Ron's.

An icy cold shiver of dread went through her. She knew she had not written Ron this week or last week. She had received a letter from him 4 days ago asking where her letter was. This letter was sure to be angry.

Hermione removed the letter from the owl's leg and opened it. Ron's untidy scrawl read thus: _Hermione, what is going on! I have not heard from you in over a week! Why are you ignoring me? If I don't hear back from you soon, I'm coming over. –Ron._

From any other point of view, this letter would have seemed whiny and rude. The threat an empty one. But to Hermione, it was serious. She would not put it past Ron to actually pay her a visit. And knowing him, it would not be fun. Hermione sighed. It was a tiresome game writing to Ron. He wanted to hear from her every week. Have her tell him everything that went on, where she went, who she saw. It was like checking in with an overprotective warden. Of course, Hermione didn't tell Ron _everything._ She left certain pieces out. If she was to keep any sort of sanity, she was going to have to keep some things private.

Once school started again, it was going to be much harder to keep anything private from Ron. It was a tiresome game she played but she didn't know a way out of it. She came up with ideas of course. But she never had the nerve to actually do anything about it.

Though there did not seem to be a respite anytime soon, Hermione held fast to a small glimmer of hope tucked deep in her heart. Hope of liberation. Hope of love. Even though Ron said her loved her, Hermione didn't feel it. Love did not hurt, demand, and oppress.

Still lost in thought, Hermione went downstairs to start the day. On the landing, she saw the calendar. Five days until school started again. She felt a mix of excitement and dread. She wondered who had been appointed Head Girl. Even though she didn't say it, she secretly hoped it would be her. Then she would get her own dorm to be shared only with the Head Boy. And she wouldn't have to be in the same house as Ron. Hermione smiled and went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She would write the letter to Ron later.


	2. Reflections of my life

The last five days went by quickly for Hermione.

The day after she received the letter from Ron, she got a much more satisfactory owl. It was a letter from Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore informing her that she had been appointed Head Girl!

Hermione was ecstatic. She jumped up and down and shouted like a little kid. One of her wildest dreams was coming true! The thing she had hoped for ever since she had realized what it meant to be Head Girl. Yes! Yes! Yes!

And things would be so much easier with Ron.

_Ron_. A sobering thought. But she forced herself not to think of him now. She would not let her moment of happiness be dampened.

Hermione reveled in her happiness for a while, and then went to find her parents. She told them the good news and they were very happy for her. However, since they had never attended Hogwarts, they could not fully understand the prestige of it.

Hermione told them that she needed to go to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. She always enjoyed going to Diagon Alley with its fantastic shops and interesting people.

Before she went to bed that night, Hermione decided to write Ron his letter and get it over with. With a sigh, she picked up a pencil and paper and set to work.

_Ron- Hello, I am very sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been so busy with Hogwarts starting soon. I have been appointed Head Girl! On top of that I had to get my supplies as well. I hope you can forgive me. And I hope you are well. I will probably hear from you next on the train to Hogwarts. If you send an owl it might not reach me in time. But it's definitely up to you. See you soon. Love, Hermione._

Reading it through, Hermione thought it looked nice. She had omitted saying exactly when she had gotten her supplies and been notified of her Head Girl position. She tied the letter to her owl and went to the window

"The Burrow!" She cried. The owl flew off into the night, and Hermione went to bed.

_**Three days later**_

Hermione woke early on the morning of September the first.

She double-checked that everything was in order in her trunk. She made sure her badge was tucked safely away until she would put it on in the train.

Satisfied, she went downstairs but found that she could not eat any food.

"Breathe deep," she said to herself.

Finally, all her things were loaded into her parent's car and they were driving toward London and King's Cross Station.

Rolling through the countryside, Hermione took a while to reflect on her life. This was her last year at Hogwarts. Soon she would be out on her own. A world of possibilities lay before her.

"_If you can escape Ron." _A chilly shadow crept through Hermione at this thought.

If there was a way, it would be tough. But where there's a will there is a way. And Hermione had a will. Not an iron strong one, but a will nonetheless.

Almost too soon, their car arrived at King's Cross Station. Her parents found a trolley for her and loaded her trunk into it.

Hermione said goodbye to her parents. "Have a good year!" they called as she waved goodbye and walked toward the brick wall.

"Well, here goes another year," Hermione thought.

Once through the barrier, Hermione looked around the crowded platform. _Where was Ron? _

She boarded the train and found the Head's compartment. The Head Boy was already inside.

Draco Malfoy was the new Head Boy.

"No surprises here," Draco said.


	3. In the Head's Compartment

Hermione and Draco stood silently watching each other, sizing each other up.

Draco opened his mouth but before he could say anything there was then a knock on the door. Professor McGonagall entered.

"Good afternoon Ms Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I trust you have had a fine summer?" Professor McGonagall said.

Draco and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, I am here to explain the duties and jobs that you will be performing this year as Head Boy and Girl. First, these positions hold a lot of responsibility and trust. Any abuse of this will not be tolerated. You were selected because the staff agreed you met the proper requirements for Heads. However, the privileges that come with that will be promptly taken away if you misuse them. Do you understand?"

Draco and Hermione nodded their agreement.

"Good. Now down to business," Professor McGonagall stated.

"Three times a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, you will both patrol the halls from 10 p.m. until 1 a.m. If you see anyone out of their common room without a viable reason, you are to take them to their head of house. You are able to take away points accordingly. But be sure that the point deduction matches the crime. You are also responsible for helping out with various jobs and duties throughout the year."

Professor McGonagall continued on, describing the different events and meetings they were expected to participate in. It was a lot of information.

"It's a lot of work. You'll be expected to keep up with your classes and homework even with patrolling." Professor McGonagall ended with. "Do either of you have any questions before I leave?"

Hermione was about to ask a question but suddenly saw Ron walk past the compartment door. He was part of a group of seventh years. He didn't appear to see her.

"Yes Hermione? You were about to say something?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, sorry," Hermione said, distracted.

"Then I will see you both at Hogwarts. Have a good journey." Professor McGonagall said and left the compartment.

Draco was the first to speak. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad. I think I'm going to enjoy being Head Boy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It is a lot of responsibility. We have been handpicked by the staff for this job. So if I were you, I would not let it just roll off my shoulders like that."

Draco smirked and muttered to himself, "Ha! I can't wait to take off 150 points apiece from Harry and Ron!" Hermione heard this and said, "Did you not hear McGonagall? She specifically gave rules for deducting points and said that if you abused them, you would no longer be Head Boy."

"Granger, after seven years I'd think you would have grasped this. A Malfoy, such as myself, has no need to follow petty "ground rules". I simply make up my own."

"Just remember that when you get caught." Hermione said.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but someone was knocking loudly on the door. "Hermione! Why didn't you come to my compartment? I have been waiting for an hour! We need to talk about some things. Open up!"

It was Ron. Hermione blanched. She had a bad feeling about what Ron wanted to "talk" about. Hermione said to Draco, "Would you excuse us for a few minutes? I think Ron needs to talk."

"You could just go out there. I mean, this _is _the Head's compartment. Weasley…. he might filth it up." Hermione sighed and mentally cursed Draco. She would much rather not go out in the hall with Ron. But she figured she had better get this over with. She opened the door and went out where Ron was waiting.


	4. A good word for Draco has consequences

"Ummm, hi Ron," Hermione said tentatively. "Where were _you_?" Ron said in a dangerously low voice. "Professor McGonnagal had to talk to the Heads. She was rather lengthy and was going on about the rules and, you know, the duties we have to do and, um….." Hermione said. She could see Ron was getting angrier. "I happen to know that McGonnagal came into this compartment just a half hour ago. That would mean that from the time you arrived at the platform to the time Professor McGonnagal came here was an hour. I notice everything Hermione. Don't ever forget that. So, why don't you tell me what you were doing for that hour instead of coming to see your boyfriend whom you haven't seen for 3 months? Answer correctly and I might not get angry." Hermione knew he would get angry no matter what. He always did anyway. She was feeling a little upset with him though.

She thought carefully about what she would say.

"Well, I was having a chat with Draco. We actually have a lot in common you know. "Ron stood stock still for a moment. A muscle in his face twitched and then, he hit Hermione.

Hermione knew it would happen. But that didn't stop it from hurting. He had swung out with his fist and the sound of his open palm connecting with her face was sickening. She bent her head. He shoved her up against the wall. "If you ever say anything like that again, ever even look his way, I promise you will pay dearly." Ron smacked her head up against the wall and she slid down to the floor. He then left her to huddle on the floor trembling. Hermione waited a full minute before getting up. She was in freeze mode. She always got that way when Ron hit her. But she was recovering slightly. He would have hit her if she said she wanted to make it up to him right there and then.

She picked herself up and found a bathroom to the left. She went in and looked in the mirror to assess the damage. _"Not too bad. A nasty hand mark but some cold water will help."_ Splashing cold water on her facemade the redness go down. Satisfied with herself, she went outside and opened the door to the Head's compartment. Draco was still in there. He looked up when she came in but didn't say anything. Hermione wondered whether he had heard her and Ron outside the door. She desperately hoped not. He would know that Ron was abusive and might tell people. Then she would _really_ be in for it. And for another reason, he would have heard her saying something nice about him. Even though she didn't _mean _them of course. She noticed he looked up when she walked in. She couldn't read his expression.

"Granger." Draco stated. Hermione looked up at him but quickly looked back down again.


	5. Encounters with Malfoy

"_Can I take you down at this very moment and make sweet violent love to you? Draco asked so seductively, it made Hermione nearly faint._

HAHAHAHAAAAA! I bet I really had you going didn't I? Figured. No. I just wanted to jump start the story. Check for your attention. No. The real story continues below. After the disclaimer.

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Harry Potter. I forgot this in the other chapters so lets just pretend I put it there shall we? Great. Glad we have that down.**

Chapter 5: An impassioned speech by an unlikely classmate 

Hermione pretended she hadn't heard him. She bent down to tie her shoe but found that it was already tied. So she pretended to scrape off some dirt that wasn't there.

"Trying to scrape off some dirt that isn't there?" Draco mockingly said.

"Go away." Hermione retorted. She didn't need this now.

"I don't believe it is up to you, Granger, to kick me out of the Head's compartment."

Hermione could think of nothing to respond to this so she said nothing.

"What? No angry retort? Is Granger upset?" Malfoy said in a horribly annoying voice.

"Shut it Malfoy." Hermione said. And she went out the door.

But being out in the hall was not a great idea either. She didn't know where Ron was. The Head's compartment was probably safer. If Malfoy were in there, Ron wouldn't do anything. Strange how Malfoy could actually be useful. So back into the Head's compartment she went.

"Back so soon? I should have locked the door." Said Malfoy.

"I'm not here because of you obviously." Said Hermione. And she located a book and began to read. Thankfully Malfoy didn't bug her after this.

They finally arrived at Hogwarts. As Hermione got off, she spotted Draco a few paces ahead. She stayed back. She definitely did not need his sarcastic attitude. Not now, not ever. And she needed all of her attention to keep a look out for Ron.

A/N: Sorry it takes me a while to update sometimes. Pneumonia got me down. Thank you for all the reviews. I love them. When I got my first one I was so happy. I had been debating for a while to actually do a story. But I decided to do one after all. They are fun. It is really neat to see people who actually read what you have to write and review it. I am looking seriously into a career as a writer. I even have a book in the works. It is based on my life but I am writing under a pseudonym.

Well, to the majority of my reviewers: I have finally updated. The chapter is short but still there.

Mango-Burst13: I don't know why I picked that name. It was thinking of names and that one popped into my head. Seahorses are my favorite animals. I could weave them into the plot somehow I think.

LadyMalfoy730: Why are you reading this story if you don't like the pairings? You are of course entitled to your opinion but I was just wondering. And Draco is being nice because that is how I decided I wanted the story to go. I am not JKRowling so I am not going to be writing like her. Thank you for your honest opinion though.

FoggySkittleX: I suppose they could have gone to a public school. Or been home schooled. Or even gone to school in the United Stated and moved to England. There are many possibilities.

lnk: That is something that I don't give out to people I don't know. Sorry. Well, actually, I'm not sorry. Unless you start crying. Then I will feel sorry that you are feeling bad. But not sorry that I cannot give out personal information.


	6. Reflections of a preoccupied mind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

A cold hand grabbed Hermione's shoulder making her jump. "I didn't…._ scare_ you did I," asked the owner.

"Oh! Of course not Ron," Hermione said with trepidation. She was still smarting from their last encounter.

"Good. I wouldn't want to spoil the day would I?" asked Ron.

"No. No, of course not." said Hermione.

"I really don't want to have another incident like earlier today. So let's just behave and everything will be rosy." stated Ron.

Hermione pretended to giggle. "Of course I will behave." Then changing the subject: "I'm hungry. It's been a long ride. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes." Ron said disinterestedly.

They found a carriage and climbed in. Much to Hermione's relief they were joined by Harry and Neville.

The rest of the ride passed rather quickly with Harry and Ron discussing random issues that interested Hermione very little.

Hermione looked out at the darkening sky outside. Her mind drifted and she soon had a glazed look.

"Are you coming?" said an oddly familiar voice. Where had she heard it before? Oh. It was Ron. Hermione had been so absorbed by her thoughts that she hadn't realized the carriage had stopped. "Yes. I was just admiring the sky. How beautiful." Hermione said.

Ron raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to hurry out of the carriage. Of course in his impatience to get going he must have forgotten to offer her a hand. How silly of him.

As they approached Hogwarts, they spotted the first years led by Hagrid going through the doors. They looked so small. Hermione remembered when she had first come to Hogwarts and thought about how much time had passed. How much had happened.


	7. Flashbacks and Feasts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

_Flashback:_

Her excitement at her first day of Hogwarts. She had read all of her books already and had learnt several spells. Then meeting Harry and

Ron on the train. She had thought Ron was a bit foolish with that dud of a spell. Being sorted into Gryffindor. Fighting the troll but ending

up being friends with Ron and Harry. **Fast Forward. **Making Polyjuice Potion and turning into a cat. That odd blank in her memory when

she had been turned to stone. The mixed emotions of disappointment and relief when the exams were canceled. **Fast Forward. **The fear in

their 3rd year of Sirius Black. Their first great Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, Lupin. Their bizarre journey down under the

weeping willow and to the Shrieking Shack to find out the truth about Sirius, Lupin, Peter, James, and Snape. The dangerous excursion

with illegal time tuning to rescue Sirius and Buckbeak. **Fast Forward. **The excitement and terrifying confusion of the World Cup. Harry's

strange entry into the Triwizard Tournament. Meeting Viktor Krum and dating him for a while. The Yule Ball in all its bitter sweetness.

Finding out about Moody's false identity. **Fast Forward. **The loads and loads of homework for the ever-approaching OWLS. Harry's

mysterious pains in his forehead. Ron's dad being bitten by the snake. The giant named Grawp. Professor Umbridge in all her slimy

toadness. Flying to the Ministry on Harry's whim only to be confronted by Death Eaters deep in the heart of the Department of Mysteries.

**Fast Forward**. And of course, consenting to Ron. Agreeing that, yes, she would be his girlfriend. If she didn't like it after all, she could

always leave right? Wrong. Wrong wrong wrong. Of course Ron had been all sweet and charming about it. Flowers and sweets, notes

and adoration were showered unceasingly upon her. She never saw it for what it was though. An overload of sweet charm and cunning

lies. Hmmm. Better luck next time. And there would be a next time. If she could just get herself out of this one. Of course, if and when the

time came that she was free, she didn't know if she ever wanted to have another thing to do with men ever again. **End Flashback.**

Hermione walked in through the double doors. It was good to be back here at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonnagall came up and said she needed a word with her and Mr. Malfoy immediately after the feast. Probably Head duties,

Hermione thought.

She thought of Draco and how it would be to have to work with him all this year. A shiver went down her spine that she suspected had

nothing to do with the cold. Or nerves.

Putting it from her mind, Hermione wound through the mass of students in the Great Hall and finally made it to the Gryffindor table. Ron

motioned her over to a seat right next to him. Yay.

"What did McGonnagall want?" Ron asked in his prying way. "Oh, nothing really. She just needed to see the Head boy and me after the

feast. Probably Head duties." Hermione replied.

"I see." Said Ron. Hermione hated when he said things like that in that tone of voice. She was always unsure of what he was feeling or

thinking. He probably planned it that way.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. The hall gradually went silent. "I want to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts." He said. The hall

clapped its appreciation. "Now, for our first years, a few basic rules. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. There is to be no

magic in the hallways between classes. There is a very long list of items not permitted on the school grounds of which you can view in

entirety in Mr. Filch's office." There was a bit of laughter. "I would like to introduce our new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy and Head Girl,

Hermione Granger." They both stood up. Hermione cautiously glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was looking right at her.

Her heart gave an uninvited jolt. She hoped Ron hadn't seen her glance. They sat back down. "They do have the power to take points

away and will be patrolling the halls at night. So you would do well to keep out of trouble." Dumbledore went on to introduce the prefects

and after a few more statements, ended and the feast began.

Hermione was glad to be able to finally eat. After helping herself, she began to eat quietly not feeling much like conversing.

"You're strangely quiet, Hermione." Quipped Harry. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just tired. Being Head Girl is going to be difficult." Hermione said. "Not that I regret it." She added quickly.

Harry laughed. "The day you regret extra work will be the day I renounce Quidditch."

Hermione threw in a halfhearted laugh. The feast was winding down. Soon, she would be in a nice cozy bed and could just sleep sleep sleep.

The feast finally ended and Hermione was about to make her way over to McGonnagall when Ron caught her arm. "When you're done,

come by Gryffindor tower. I want to see you before you go to bed." _Thanks for saying please. Or at least asking if I wanted to. _

_Inconsiderate jerk._ Hermione had some justifiably rude comments drifting across her brain. _I hope this doesn't have anything to do _

_with my glancing at Draco. _"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I'm done with McGonnagall." "Bye." And she left for McGonnagall's office.

Hermione was walking along the corridor lost in her own thoughts when she ran unexpectedly into Draco. "Watch where you're going,

Granger." Wow. A biting remark.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily. But then decided against saying what she wanted to.

They resumed walking and soon reached McGonnagall's door. It was locked.

"She must still be in the Great Hall." Hermione said. After a pause, Draco said, "I'm rather bored just sitting here."


	8. Steps and Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

_Quick Update: They resumed walking and soon reached McGonnagal's door. It was locked. _

"_She must still be in the Great Hall." Hermione said. After a pause, Draco said "You know what? This is the perfect place and situation for a game I have in mind."_

"_What sort of game?" Hermione asked skeptically. She was, however, a little interested._

"_You'll see." Draco said. Here is how its played._

Draco began. "You stand here." He pulled her over toward him a few inches.

Hermione complied hesitantly. She wasn't quite sure where this was going but so far everything seemed okay for now.

Draco then backed up about half of a foot still facing Hermione.

"Here is how the game is played. You and I both shut our eyes. When I say go, you take 3 steps backward and I take 3 steps forward. Then when I say go again, you take 3 steps to the right and I take 3 steps to the left. And remember, keep your eyes shut. When I say go again, you take 3 steps forward and I take 3 steps forward. When I say go again, you take 3 steps to the left, and I take 3 steps to the right. If everything turns out okay, we should end up where we started."

"Why do we have to play that now? And I don't get it? Is there some strange logistical meaning to it?" Hermione asked skeptically. She thought the game sounded very pointless. But she would rather do something than sit there and wait.

"Okay, so are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Replied Hermione.

"Okay. Shut your eyes. And when I say go, you remember right?" Asked Draco.

"Yes." Said Hermione.

They both shut their eyes and the game commenced.

"Go." Said Draco.

Hermione took 3 steps backward while Draco took 3 steps forward. She very carefully opened her eyes the breadth of a hair and peeked out. She didn't trust Draco much. Everything seemed fine. He wasn't trying anything strange. She closed her eyes again.

"Go," said Draco again.

Hermione went 3 steps to the right while Draco went to the left. Again Hermione squinted her eyes open again. Just to check. So far so good.

"Go," said Draco yet again.

Hermione went 3 steps forward and Draco went 3 steps forward. He sounded closer. But that was because she was moving forward. She peered out once more. _Nothing obviously. What do I think he will do? Attack? I'm not looking out anymore. I need to learn to trust this person. Especially if I'm going to be working with them all year._ Hermione silently berated herself.

"Go," Draco said for the last time.

Hermione took 3 steps to the left and Draco went 3 steps to the right. _Is he right in front of me? Well, he wasn't too far away when we started. Maybe I went the wrong way. Hmmm._

"You can open your eyes now." Draco said.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw that Draco was right in front of her. She could smell his spicy cologne. Mmmmm. Hermione felt her heart skitter. _It's not because it's Draco. It's just because he has really good smelling cologne. _Hermione had to justify herself. _And why aren't we where we were initially?_

Why aren't we where we are supposed to be? Hermione inquired.

"I don't know. Maybe I gave the instructions wrong. (Pretends to mentally go over something while voicing it out loud.) 3 steps forward….backward…(motions with hand)….right….left (more hand motions)…forward again…wait…left (confused expression that turns into understanding.) Of course! I accidentally had myself go forward instead of backward. I don't know how I missed that. Huh. _Ha! She probably won't guess I had it all planned out. _

Unfortunately Hermione is more perceptive than Draco realizes and picks up on the not so subtle undertone of his voice. She guesses that he may have done it on purpose.

"You missed that part did you?" Hermione asks with some sarcasm. She had to look up into his face.

"Yes. Are you questioning my judgment?" Draco asks.

"No. I am questioning why you planned how we ended up here." Hermione says. She turns to move away but there is suddenly a hand upon her shoulder. She stops.

Then a door in the near distance opens and then closes. Professor McGonnagal.

Hermione turns to address Draco. But runs into something warm, and soft. What a surprise. Is it a good one or a bad one?


	9. Workrooms, Secret Glances, and Ron

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Note: **In the actually story, the words in italics are Hermione's. If there is an exception I will tell you. I also changed chapter 5 since it doesn't fit. So if you have already read that in it's original form, you should read it over. Thanks!

_Quick Update: Then a door in the near distance opens and then closes. Professor McGonnagall. _

_Hermione turns to address Draco. But runs into something warm, and soft. What a surprise. Is it a good one or a bad one?_

_So was it a good surprise or a bad one? Find out below…_

Having a hand in your face all of a sudden really isn't very pleasant so, no, it wasn't a great surprise.

"What are you doing! I don't want a faceful of your hand!" Hermione hissed while lurching out of the way.

" I thought you were going to scream so I put my hand over your mouth." Draco said. " I don't want to get in trouble." He hastily added.

"Well I would rather you not come into contact with me." Hermione replied indignantly. "With any part of yourself." She added on. Then wished she hadn't because it sounded…rather strange.

(Hmmmmm the magical moment is gone I think)

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, please step into my office."

Professor McGonnagall ushered them in. She flicked her wand and a roaring fire sprang up in the grate. She turned to face her waiting audience.

"No, you are not in trouble Miss Granger." Said McGonnagall. For Hermione was suddenly looking anxious.

"I am just here to give you the passwords to the Head Bathroom and the Head Workroom."

"We have a workroom?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes." Said McGonnagall. "You will both go there to meet and decide important issues and problems and also may use it as a study space."

"So it's like a private library?" Queried Hermione, exuding enthusiasm.

"Yes, in a sense." Replied McGonnagall.

"The Head bathroom is on the fourth floor corridor across from the statue of Belkin the Brave. The password is "Mermish."The Head workroom is on the first floor corridor. Right across from the portrait of Sertia the Snide. The password is "SherbetBall."

"Any questions?" Asked McGonnagall.

Both Hermione and Draco had none.

"Very well. I suggest you both go on to bed. It is quite late."

Hermione and Draco left McGonnagall's office and went back down the hall. They parted without saying anything.

A few seconds later Draco turned around with the pretense of saying something. Then thought better of it.

Before Hermione turned the corner she turned around. She had meant to say something but decided against it.

Both were soon out of sight of the other.

Hermione climbed the stairs and went through the tapestries and went down the halls. Finally she reached the portrait hole.

Hermione all of a sudden remembered that Ron wanted to see her after her meeting with Professor McGonnagall. _I should have walked slower._ _He's probably waiting in there now. _

Hermione waited for a moment to compose herself. Then decided she had better get it over with and climbed through the portrait hole.

Ron was waiting as expected. "What did McGonnagall want?"

"Oh nothing. Just had a few last minute instructions to give out." _Maybe if I don't tell him about the workroom and bathroom…_

"Did she tell you about the Head bathroom?" Ron wanted to know.

"Yes. I think she did mention that." _Of course Ron would know about the Head bathroom. Ohhhh I hope he doesn't know about the workroom. I need a safe place to go._

"Let me know when you go there. I'll find out anyway but it would be best if you tell me." Ron said.

Ron came up to Hermione and drew his hand around her shoulder in a would- be affectionate gesture. "I just want to watch over you and make sure you don't get hurt. That's all."

He walked away and up to the boy's dormitories.

Hermione shuddered. _What a creep! Well, I suppose he really does care. He just wants to know what's going on. That's all._

This was a common thing. She would think something about how mean Ron was and then immediately cancel it out with something repenting. Like he could read her thoughts.

She knew this wasn't right but was not about to enrage Ron by trying to put a stop to it.

As Hermione walked up to her dormitory, she was able to fully appreciate the fact that boy's couldn't come up the stairs.


	10. Angry Thoughts and Head Duties

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Notice:** For all those who have read this story previously to July 20, 2005 should scan over the succeeding chapters after chapter 5. I made a few changes there to accommodate the chapter 5 changes.

Also, to anyone who feels angry with my using Ron as a mean person, I have nothing against him. He is a great character in the books. I just decided to use him this way for my story plot. Thanks.

P.S. I know I need to make my chapters longer but I can never think of enough information. But, because of all my neat reviews, I will try harder.

Chapter 10:

Hermione woke the next morning feeling, if not totally rested, at least able to function.

She had lain awake for a while thinking, wondering, and doubting.

She could hear the other girls rustling around, putting on their robes.

Not one to hang around in bed, she pulled her hangings open and got ready for the day.

When Hermione was ready, she picked up her bag, bulging with books, and went downstairs to the common room.

Looking around, she noticed with relief that Ron was not down yet. He must still be in the boy's dormitories because he never went to breakfast without having Hermione with him.

She went over to a window chair and sat down.

Looking out over the grounds, she drifted into thought.

This is the first day of my last year at Hogwarts. I wish I could enjoy it as much as some of my other years. After this, I won't even have an excuse to be away from Ron. No girl's dormitories to go to, no Head bathroom, no Head workroom, no classes. He'll probably find me a job in the same place as him so he can "keep an eye on me."

Hermione had never really thought about what Ron would do with her after Hogwarts.

She was too caught up in the present. He would not be going his own separate path. She knew that much.

She tried to imagine life with Ron. Nothing pleasant came to mind. Years and years of anger and control, pain and strife, struggling to hang on.

Something stirred inside Hermione. Something hot and bubbling. Something all too often repressed.

Before she knew it, Hermione was angry.

Hermione quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed. But everyone was going about his or her own business.

Most were going down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

_Why should I be angry? _Hermione asked herself. _Ron loves me._ Hermione shoved the anger away and continued looking out the window.

Suddenly a shadow crossed her line of vision. Hermione jumped in surprise, and then looked up. It was Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione said. "You surprised me. Is Ron coming down?"

"Yes, he's right behind me." And so he was.

They all went down to breakfast together. The Great Hall was filled with chattering voices.

Hermione looked up. The ceiling was a lovely blue with scattered clouds mimicking the sky outside.

They all sat down and started helping themselves to porridge and toast.

"Did you finish that essay from Flitwick?" Harry asked Ron.

"No. It's a killer!" Ron replied. "I don't even know where to start. But we can look over Hermione's"

"We can check yours over right Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. She used to frown and say they would never learn. But due to the current circumstances…. "I'll get it during break."

"Thanks." Said Harry. Apparently Ron's mouth was too full to issue thanks.

Just then the owls came flying in over everyone's heads. Feathers scattered over everywhere.

Harry's owl Hedwig flew over and dropped a letter in his lap. He ripped it open and became absorbed immediately.

A handsome looking owl flew over to Hermione nearly knocking over her juice. Ron looked over.

Hermione took the note it was carrying and it flew off back to the owlery.

"Who's it from?" Ron inquired.

"Professor McGonnagall." Hermione said tearing open the envelope. "Must be Head Duties."

A neat, tidy handwriting read:

Miss Granger,

Please meet at my office tonight at 8:00 sharp

to begin your Head Duty of hallway patrol.

Sincerely,

M. McGonnagall, Deputy Headmistress.

Ron was reading it over her shoulder. "How long do you patrol the halls?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. A few hours I think." Hermione replied. "You probably will be in bed by the time I get back." Hermione tried not to sound hopeful.

"I'll wait up." Said Ron. "I want to know exactly how long it takes so I know when to expect you back."

"Ok. Well, I have Arithmancy now. I need to get going." Hermione said. Knowing that Ron would come with her all the way to the classroom.

Harry noticed that his friends were getting up.

"Hold up, just let me get my stuff." Harry said.

They left the Great Hall and started up the staircase. On the first floor Ron said that he would take Hermione to Arithmancy and meet up with Harry in Divination.

Ron and Hermione continued down the first floor corridor. They passed the Head workroom Hermione was glad Ron didn't know about it. Yet.

They finally arrived at the Arithmancy classroom and Ron said, as he did some many times that he would be there after the class ended and told her to wait for him.

Ron left. Finally. Hermione wished he wouldn't insist on being with her every minute of every day. Or else demand to know where she was going. It grew very wearisome.

The bell rang and class began.


	11. Ever so Slightly a Change

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Note:** Does anyone know that happened to the story "**I didn't know you cared"** by **RootBeerFloat**? Please tell me if you do. Thanks.

The bell rang at the end of Hermione's Arithmancy class.

Hermione slowly gathered up her things, savoring the last couple of minutes before Ron came to invade her life again.

She went outside the classroom and stood against the wall waiting.

There he was. Rounding the corner. Without Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"I told him we'd meet him in Potions." Said Ron.

"Do you have homework in Arithmancy?" Asked Ron.

"A little." Replied Hermione.

"What is it?" Pried Ron.

"An essay." Said Hermione.

The rest of the way was spent in silence.

Finally they reached Snape's classroom down in the dungeons. Most of the class was assembled there. They had the class with the Slytherins.

Harry spotted them and came over.

Professor Snape arrived shortly after and brushed them all into his classroom.

"Now," He said. "Today you will be making a Serenity Potion. One goblet full is enough to relax even the most worrisome. When taken in higher doses, however, it causes the drinker to fall into an un-wakeable sleep, cured only by a very complex antidote."

"But let's not waste our time talking about mistakes none but a fool would make." He paused here to look purposefully at Neville who shrunk away. "You have the rest of the class to work. Begin." Snape concluded.

The students set about gathering ingredients for the potion.

Hermione was finally able to get into the storeroom. Ron was by her side.

After getting all the ingredients, they returned to the table where Harry was sitting and began concocting the potion.

About halfway through making the potion, Hermione realized she was out of sea salt water. The recipe called for 10 drops and Hermione only had 5 drops. She got up to go back to the storeroom.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked without taking his eyes from his potion.

"To the storeroom. We're out of sea salt water." Hermione said.

Ron checked the bottle to see if it was empty. Then went back to his own potion.

Hermione saw this as an OK to go to the storeroom.

"Saltwater…saltwater…" Hermione muttered to herself as she walked through the rows of ingredients.

"Is that you Granger?" It was Draco.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

"Say no more. You'd recognize that voice anywhere." Said Draco.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione in a defensive tone. But Draco just laughed and walked out of the storeroom.

Hermione found the sea salt water and walked back to her table. Ron said nothing but eyed her suspiciously when she say down.

When the class ended, the students bottled their potion and took it up to Snape's desk for grading.

Before they got a chance to leave he said, "Homework, an essay on the fundamentals of the Serenity Potion, eight inches long, to be handed in tomorrow."

The class waited until they got outside to groan.

At dinner that night, Hermione was thinking about patrolling that night. _Several hours away from Ron. Yay! _She wasn't very talkative.

Ron had other things on his mind at the moment.

"What were you and Malfoy talking about in the storeroom today?" Asked Ron.

Hermione was about to say that he was making snide comments but then thought Ron would want to get even. For some reason, she didn't want Ron going after Malfoy.

"I think he thought I was someone else and asked where an ingredient was. But then he realized it was me and walked out."

Hermione hoped this satisfied Ron. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Here she was lying about Malfoy. Things were definitely looking strange.

"He didn't say anything rude?" Ron looked skeptical.

"No. He was probably in a hurry." Hermione said. "Idiot." She added to make it believable.

Harry snagged Ron in a conversation just then so the matter was put to rest.

After dinner, Hermione went up to the common room to start her homework. She had until a few minutes before eight o'clock to work. It was now seven so she had an hour.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick, tock.

At five minutes until eight, Hermione put her things away and said she was going down to McGonnagall's office to start her patrolling. She waited for Ron to say he would walk her down there.

"I'll come with you." Said Ron.

They both left the common room.

"Remember, I'll be waiting up for you." Said Ron.

"Okay." Said Hermione.

"Tell me if Malfoy does anything."

"Okay." Said Hermione. _He probably won't. But what if he did?_

They reached McGonnagall's office.

_I played Draco's game here. I wonder if he'll do something like that tonight?_

"Come back as soon as you're done." Said Ron

"I will." Said Hermione as she knocked on McGonnagall's door. _What if he came looking for me? But he doesn't know when the patrolling ends. But what if he really does and is testing me? _(shivers) _I'm sure he doesn't. He would say to be back 5 minutes after I was done. I think._

"Hello Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley, you are going back to the common room I assume?" Said McGonnagall when she opened the door.

"Yes. I was just walking Hermione down." Said Ron. "Bye." He said to Hermione, then turned and left.

Hermione walked into McGonnagall's office. There was a cheery fire crackling merrily in the grate. Draco was already there.

McGonnagall went over the rules for patrolling, like she had done on the train. They were to patrol from eight to ten. Then check in and record anything at their workroom. Then from ten twenty to eleven thirty and record again. This took place Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

"So without further talk, you may start patrolling." McGonnagall said.

Draco and Hermione stood up and left. When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione said, "We should, you know, stay together. If there's a tough situation, two people against one are better than one."

"You're right, I guess." Draco said. He stopped himself before adding a comment.

So they set off. Up to the second floor, down the corridors, checking in random rooms, up to the third floor, fourth floor, and so on. They didn't say much. Neither of them could think of anything to say.

At ten minutes to ten twenty, Draco and Hermione headed down to their first floor workroom.

This was their first time visiting it. They found the portrait of Sertia the Snide. There was the door across from it. "Sherbet Ball" said Draco. The door opened and they walked in.

The workroom was nice looking. Not many frills, but still nice. A polished oak table stood in the middle with two straight-backed chairs. This presumably was for studying. There was a fireplace at one end with two chairs and a table in between. A window faced the north. There was also a stack of parchment and a supply of quills on top of the table.

"Well, this will be a nice, quiet place to study." Said Hermione.

"It's pretty bare." Said Draco. "For the Heads, you'd think they would add some extras."

"Just because we're Heads doesn't mean we're royalty." Said Hermione matter –of- factly.

Draco said something incomprehensible.

"Let's get this done, we're wasting time." Said Hermione. It was ten 'o five. They had fifteen more minutes.

"What do we need to record?" Asked Draco.

"Well, we didn't stop anybody, there wasn't anything fishy. So we should just write that we patrolled and all was well."

They both reached for a quill at once. Their hands briefly touched. Both tore their hands away as if they'd been burned.

To both, the room had increased in temperature by about 15 degrees.

"You can write it." Draco said.

Hermione recorded and replaced the quill. It was 10:10.

"We have ten minutes left." Said Hermione.

Draco said nothing.

They both stood around for a minute before Hermione went over and took a seat by the fire. Draco stood somewhere behind her.

Silence.

Hermione looked at the clock. _Ten Fifteen. Five more minutes. This is awkward._

Draco coughed.

Hermione tapped her fingers.

Ten twenty finally came.

"I guess we'd better get back to work." Hermione said.

"Yeah we probably should." Draco said.

They were both glad to get out of the awkward workroom.

They set off on their route again. First floor, second floor, third floor, fourth floor. They thought they heard something in an empty classroom but it was only a ghost.

"We should check the towers." Said Draco.

"Oh, yeah. We didn't do that last time." Said Hermione.

They headed up the many flights of stairs for the towers. Past the divination trapdoor, all the way up to the West Tower.

It was a clear night. The stars and moon were very bright. You could see Hogsmeade in the distance.

"It's such a beautiful night." Said Hermione before she could stop herself.

Draco agreed but didn't say anything. He went over and leaned on the battlements. Hermione watched him. He was apparently deep in thought. Hermione went over to the battlements and looked out as well. But made sure to maintain a distance.

_I wish I could say something. It feels so weird. This silence is so strong. My mind is blank though. And why should I be trying to make conversation with Draco? Well, Malfoy. But it would be nice to say something. _

"The Forbidden Forest looks big from up here." Said Hermione on a whim. A moment later she thought that sounded stupid.

"Yeah." Draco agreed. "Really big." He thought he sounded stupid after he said that.

"It's kind of scary in there actually." Said Hermione.

"Yeah. There is some strange stuff in there." Said Draco.

They started reminiscing about the times they had been in the forest, whether legal or not.

All of a sudden Hermione thought of the time.

"Oh no!" What time is it? We've been up here for almost an hour!"

"I don't know. Where's a clock?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but we have to get back to the workroom." Hermione said in a rush.

They both rushed out of the tower and down to the workroom. They were panting by the time they got there.

"Sherbet Ball" Draco said gaining some of his breath back.

Back in the workroom they saw it was 11:40. _Ron!_ Hermione thought. But then remembered he didn't know when she would be getting back. If he suspected she could tell him they had to report someone to McGonnagall.

Draco and Hermione collapsed in the chairs by the fire. Not bothering to light it.

"I don't feel like going back yet." Draco said.

"Me neither." Hermione agreed.

They both sat there for a while. The dreaded silence was coming back.

Hermione stood up and started walking around, pretending to look at the surroundings. Then sat on the table in the middle of the room.

"You know, we could play a game." Said Draco.

"Another? I don't know. There isn't much time." Hermione said.

"Time? Do you have a date or something?" Draco asked laughing.

"No. I just, you know, I don't know…" Hermione trailed off.

"Well, you're probably right." Said Draco getting up and heading across the room.

Hermione hopped off the table as he was going by.

"Well, what were you thinking of?" She asked.

Draco stopped and turned. They were close. He looked at the ground, the wall.

Hermione realized they were close. Very close. Her heart did a weird skittering thing.

"Just a crazy game." But it's late. There's always Wednesday anyway." Draco said. _Was that disappointment in his voice? _

"Oh. Okay." Said Hermione. With some disappointment in _her _voice.

They both looked at each other for a second. What was that she saw in Draco's eyes?

Then they both left the workroom. It was midnight.

Going down the stairs, Draco left to go down to the dungeons. Hermione went up the stairs and up to Gryffindor tower.

After giving the password, she climbed through the portrait hole. Ron was there, waiting as expected.

"You're back finally." Said Ron. "So you patrol for four hours?"

"Hermione said they patrolled for a while and checked in. Then patrolled for the rest of the time."

It was late and they both were tired. So Ron didn't question further. He came over to her though and whispered in her ear, "We'll always be together. Always, Hermione."

Hermione shivered. "It's cold." She said. "Well, Good night."

"Good night." Said Ron. And they went up their respective stairs to their dormitories.

When Hermione reached hers, she got into her pajamas and got into bed. She thought over that nights patrolling and her conversation with Draco.

With a smile, she turned over and went to sleep knowing that she had something to look forward to now.

In Draco's dormitory, he also was thinking over the night's happenings. He had a smile, not a smirk on his face as he turned over and went to sleep.

And the plot thickens. Ever so slightly. 


	12. Sneaking Around

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Greeting:** Instead of just an author's note, I thought I'd have a greeting. A friendly hello to whoever comes across my story. I think I'll start every chapter that way.

I must say I am very excited as to how the story is going. I love the way it's going along so smoothly. After I posted the last chapter I started wondering if I was moving Draco and Hermione along too fast. It was only the second day! But I did some thinking and decided that they weren't showing outward signs to each other. It was still brewing in each of their minds.

One of my biggest fears for this story is that I will end up rushing it along. That's what I really don't like about some fan fiction stories I've read. My goal is to keep the story realistic and resembling the books. There are some obvious character tweaks (ex: Ron). It's hard to get a grasp of J.K. Rowling's style. Don't be afraid to tell me it I've got something wrong and please "flame" if you want. I want your honest opinion. However please understand if I don't change the story.

I am also happy to say that I have some very exciting ideas for the story! Sometimes they just pop up in my head. I'm very excited to start getting them into my story. I'll let you know when I've used one. I have more to say but will say it later because the stage is set and the characters are moving on…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Over the next few weeks, life at Hogwarts went on as usual. Draco and Hermione went patrolling Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays like clockwork. There was no more show of awkwardness or nervousness and Draco never mentioned his game. And just like clockwork, Ron was waiting there for Hermione when she got back.

The days passed on and soon it was the end of October. The Gryffindors were emerging from a particularly nasty lesson with Snape. He had successfully docked 100 points from them and landed Neville a detention.

As they trooped down to lunch, Harry tried to reassure Neville.

"It won't be that bad. He'll probably just have you clean something out." I've had detention with him loads of times.

Neville tried to cheer up a little. A futile effort.

Hermione was lagging behind in Snape's classroom cleaning up her mess. Ron was waiting.

"Done yet?" He asked.

"About. There." Hermione finished.

They walked down to lunch together.

Over lunch, Ron and Harry talked about the first Quidditch match of the season. It was against Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had won by a landslide. Harry was finally captain and Ron had returned as keeper.

Hermione was quietly picking at her food. Waiting for Ron to finally finish so they could go back to the common room.

_Dum dum diddle diddle dum dum diddle._ _Ron won't you hurry up 'cause I've got to piddle…_

Hermione was lost in thought and staring at nothing in particular. She all of a sudden realized she was staring right at Draco. And he was staring back.

Hermione jumped and started fiddling with her food again. A minute later she chanced a glance back over to Draco. He was talking to someone.

"Ready Hermione?" Ron asked, getting up to leave.

"Uhh Yes." Hermione said.

"Why didn't you eat much?" Ron queried.

"I'm not too hungry right now." Hermione replied.

"Are you sick?" Ron asked.

"No. I'm okay. Really." Hermione said with a reassuring smile.

The three of them left and made their way back to the common room.

Draco looked over just in time to see them leave.

Back up in the common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were working on homework. This was one of their free periods.

Actually, Hermione was doing most of the working. Harry and Ron were doing more talking. Either that or complaining about the vast amount of homework they had been set.

Hermione was finding it difficult to concentrate on filling in her Rune chart. Her thoughts kept drifting back to lunch and her glances at Draco. _Why do I keep thinking about this? It's not like I was even looking at him. I was just drifting off. He was staring at me too. It was probably just because I was staring at him in the first place. I need to do this essay. I did glance back. ESSAY!_

Hermione looked down at her essay again to finish. As she scanned the paper to see what she needed to finish filling in, she saw **Draco Malfoy** written neatly. Her eyes widened in shock and she glanced furtively at Ron. He was thankfully talking with Harry again. She took out her wand and quickly erased the name. Apparently while deep in thought, Hermione had absentmindedly written Draco's name. Curious. Very Curious.

Hermione forced her mind to stay on her work for the rest of the free period and finish her homework.

The next day was Halloween. The Great Hall was being decorated for that night's Halloween Feast. Professor Flitwick was enchanting pumpkins to hang above the house tables instead of the usual candlelight. Hagrid was in charge of the bats.

Evening finally came and the students started making their way to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione came down in the midst of the Gryffindors.

They walked into the Great Hall. "Wow." Harry said. "They really did a number in here."

"It does look neat." Ron agreed. "What do you think Hermione?"

"It really does." Hermione said. And it did. The pumpkins were lit causing an orange glow to diffuse around the room. The black bats flew silently overhead. The tables had orange crackers stacked every few places along the house tables.

"Welcome! Welcome to the Halloween Feast." Dumbledore welcomed them all. "I hope you enjoy the decorations we have put up here. The house elves have prepared a delicious feast for us. Enjoy." He said.

The food suddenly appeared on the table and everyone helped himself or herself.

There was a buzz of voices all eating and talking happily.

As Hermione started eating her stewed pumpkin, she was overcome with an urge to glance over at Draco. _No! What am I thinking? I will NOT!_

She furtively glanced over. He was talking with someone again. Hermione felt an odd disappointment. In fact, she just wanted to go up to her dormitory and go to bed.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked over.

"I think I am feeling unwell. I really just want to go to bed." Hermione said.

Ron looked at her carefully. Then concluded that she did look a bit down.

"Just let me finish here. I'll take you up." Ron said.

"Are you sick Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I might be." Said Hermione. _I just want to get out of here. _

Ron finished and got up. He walked Hermione up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione immediately went to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories.

"Good night Ron." Said Hermione.

"I'll be down here." Ron said.

Hermione turned and headed upstairs. She didn't feel ill at all. But didn't feel like being around anybody.

Hermione got up on her bed and lay back, thinking. Her thoughts drifted to homework, Ron, Draco (_stop!_), future dealings with Ron, future dealings with Draco (_STOP!) _homework, parents, Draco (resigned sigh), secret glances…

Hermione sat up. Only an hour had gone by. Ron was definitely still downstairs. Harry might be down there too. She knew she couldn't go anywhere. Ron would see and follow. So she was shut up here in her room. Hermione lay back.

Then she sat up again. Why should she have to stay here shut up in her room? Granted it was nice to have peace from Ron. But still, what was there to do but think or sleep? And she had already done the former.

But if she went downstairs, Ron would be there. Too bad there wasn't patrolling tonight. Then she thought of something.

The Workroom! She could go there! Ron didn't even know about that. But how to get out of the common room? She could wait until she thought they had gone to bed. But what if she was wrong? Ron would immediately suspect her.

If only she could get Harry's invisibility cloak. But that would mean asking Harry. And Ron would probably find out.

Maybe she could jump out the window. Hermione had to laugh. She was stuck in her room. She decided that she would try to sleep. Maybe she would feel refreshed in the morning.

After putting on her pajamas, Hermione got under the covers and turned over. And turned over again. And again.

Draco had seen Hermione leave the Halloween feast early. Accompanied by Ron. He wondered why Ron went with her everywhere. Curious.

He himself didn't feel like hanging around at the feast for long. He couldn't figure out why, but he didn't feel like being around the rest of the students. He went down to his dormitory about ten minutes after Hermione left.

Once there, Draco didn't really know what to do. So he decided to try and get some sleep.

He got into bed, turned over and closed his eyes. He shifted to a more comfortable position. And turned over again. Over the next half hour he tossed and turned. Sleep was a ways away.

Lying awake in bed, his thoughts started to drift. Unfinished homework, head duties, Hermione (_what?) _his father, homework, Hermione (_that's enough!)_, stupid Ron, Hermione (_resigned sigh)_, she looked at me that one day…

Draco got out of bed and thought he would take a walk. That might relax him. He put on a set of robes and headed out of the dormitory. It was ten o'clock.

He originally intended to go outside but as he came up out of the dungeons, he remembered the Workroom. _Perfect!_ No one else had access there. He went up the stairs to the first floor and went down the corridor to the portrait of Sertia the Snide. Facing the door he said, "Sherbet Ball." The door opened and he walked in.

Hermione had briefly managed to doze. But woke suddenly. The rest of the girls from her dormitory had come in and were talking. Hermione sighed. It was eleven o' clock now. She didn't think she could get back to sleep.

Hermione couldn't help feeling a little resentful towards the girls in her dormitory.

After about half an hour, the chattering stopped. Hermione still lay awake. She got out of bed and put on a dressing gown. She decided to go downstairs. If Ron asked, she would say the girls were too loud. Which was the truth.

She opened the door at the foot of the stairs and went out into the common room. There wasn't anyone there. Hermione paused. Ron must have gone upstairs along with Harry. _I could actually go to the workroom if I wanted. I think I just might. But what if Ron finds out? I'll just say I was going to see Madam Pomfrey._

Hermione shut the door and went over to the portrait hole. She quietly opened it and climbed out.

Hermione was nervous as she went down to the first floor. She was more nervous about running into Ron than Filch. Fortunately she didn't meet anyone or thing on her way down.

Back in the Workroom, Draco had decided to leave. It was getting late. He was bored and feeling definitely down. He was almost hoping the door would open and someone would come in. Of course, no one but Hermione could come in the workroom.

He got up, headed across the room and went out the door. He went downstairs to the main floor. But before he went through the door to the dungeons, he got the strangest feeling.

Hermione had reached the portrait of Sertia the Snide. "Sherbet ball" she said. The door opened. The workroom was empty. She really hadn't expected anyone to be in there. She hadn't been hoping either! Draco was the only person who would be able to get in there.

Hermione walked over to the fireplace and sat down in one of the chairs. She sighed and looked into the grate.

A minute or so later, the door opened. Hermione's heart skittered unbidden.

Draco walked in. He looked over to the fireplace and saw Hermione. His heart beat somehow increased.

**And that is where we'll end it.**


	13. You prefer me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Greeting:** Hi! I got some very nice reviews. I will thank you down below. After I posted that last chapter, I thought about how funny it would have been if at the end I would have said, "That's it, there isn't any more." Well, it wouldn't really be funny as a reader. You know, I really like music playing when I'm writing. I think it influences my story. Right now I'm listening to "When will I see you again?" by the Three Degrees. Yay! I also wanted to mention some of my favorite fanfiction stories. The one I've had the longest is **A love stronger than hate **by Draco's-Baby. It hasn't been updated since December but I keep on checking. I also like **Camp Alsilicis** by bloomingfelton. It is pretty good. I just finished reading **Courting Miss Granger** by Marmalade Fever. It is really really good. I enjoyed it a lot. I don't care much for the sequel. But if you want a really romantic story, try that one. **No Strings Attached REPOSTED** by JJLove28 is another. Also, **Sometimes you just can't help it **by Pure-HP, **The Ends of the Earth **by SilverStar24, **Welcome to Hell** by RootBeerFloatShallPrevail, which isn't weird like it sounds, **Written Affection** by cargarbinx, and, the one I had to search for a long time….**I didn't know you cared **by RootBeerFloatShallPrevail. I have others but those are the ones I think deserve recognition. Well, here goes the story.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What are you doing here?" Both Hermione and Draco asked at the same time.

"I couldn't sleep." They both said at the same time.

They both started to blush at saying the exact same thing as the other.

Draco looked around the workroom. "I've already been here for a while. I had left to go to bed but then had a feeling I had forgotten… something. You must have shown up while I was gone." He said "something" pointedly.

"Did you lose something?" Hermione asked looking around misunderstanding him.

"No. I didn't bring anything down." Draco said.

Silence ensued.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." Draco said, heading for the door.

At the door he paused, turning around. "Why did _you_ come down here?"

"Well, like I said, I couldn't sleep and…you know."

"What?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I just needed to take a walk. Get away." Hermione said, not meaning to say that last part.

"Get away? From what? Weasel? I don't blame you. Having someone like that hanging onto me would make me want to scream." Draco said in an ungracious tone.

"Ron happens to be a nice, loving, caring person! I don't mind him being around at all!" Hermione defended. Unconvincingly.

"You _can't_ be serious. He's with you everywhere you go. You cannot honestly say that you don't mind." Draco accurately pointed out.

Hermione sighed and said nothing. _He is definitely right. Why is he even saying these things? Must be making fun of me._

Draco walked back over to the fireplace and sat in the other chair.

"I thought you were leaving." Hermione said.

"I was." Draco said.

There was more silence. Each was lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Hermione broke the silence. For reasons unknown to her, she said the following, "You're right."

Draco looked up, faint surprise on his face.

Hermione continued, "He is with me everywhere I go and, well, it's not enjoyable. That's one of the reasons I came down here. I just needed some alone time. Not that I mind you being here of course." Hermione finished quickly.

"You prefer my company to Ron's?" Draco asked skeptically.

Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck. Thank goodness it was dark.

"Well, Ron is always around and I needed my space. So, I suppose, you know, it's not too bad to be talking to you instead." Hermione said nervously. She chanced a glance at Draco.

He was looking at the floor. She couldn't really see his face.

There was an awkward silence. Neither really knew what to say.

Both stood up at the same time.

**We'll end the chapter there. **


	14. Invitations and Suspicions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Greeting:** Hi again! I am probably more excited about this story than you are. Maybe I'm wrong. But I couldn't just leave Draco and Hermione there hanging. I had to do _something_. And this seemed appropriate.

I promised to thank and acknowledge some of my really good reviewers last chapter but was in a rush. I was really trying to hurry. I normally put a lot of thought and time into my chapters. It takes about 2 hours to get one done. But this time I had to hurry. But now I have more time.

Gosh! I am currently trying to access the fanfiction site but it is being difficult. Have you ever experienced that? It is really frustrating. Especially when you know you have to get a chapter up for your reviewers. There! Success. The site decided to cooperate. Now you can read my new chapter! Yay! Also, thanks for the outpour of help in finding **I didn't know you cared.**

By the way, do you ever listen to music while reading these? I do while writing. I like to be in a certain mood. Enhance the writing. Do you think I should start recommending a song to be heard while reading? That would be neat. Ok, to my reviewers. Ok one _more_ thing. I really am touched by some of your reviews. I started my story a little shaky I know. But you guys have been great. I really am humbled.

**Shameless123:** Thanks. I rather think so myself. Haha.

Misty aka Perch: Haha. Your reviews always make me laugh. And thanks for pointing me in the right direction for I didn't know you cared. 

**forbiddenthoughtlessME: **Was that part, "I still cant seem to adjust to the fact that anyone can write a story like this" about my story or the other?

**DefyingXXXgravity:** Gee, I'm shaking. Haha. Violence is not the answer. Thank-you for the great review. I never thought someone would like my story so much. Really.

**gigglefritzy:** Thanks for the nice review. I reviewed your own story. You can read it. And you did ask everyone to be honest. But seriously, my story started out shaky and I got some flames. But your story DOES have potential.

**xfailurebydesignx:** Thanks! I really didn't want to have swearing in it and I do believe in God so I thought I'd add that in.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Quick Update:_

"_Well, Ron is always around and I needed my space. So, I suppose, you know, it's not too bad to be talking to you instead." Hermione said nervously._

_She chanced a glance at Draco. He was looking at the floor. She couldn't really see his face. _

_There was an awkward silence. Neither really knew what to say. _

_Both stood up at the same time. _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

This was quite an uncomfortable position for both of them. Not physically uncomfortable, but _I-feel-weird-being-around-you-and-this-just-heightened-the-effect_ kind of uncomfortable.

Draco coughed and Hermione turned her eyes to the floor.

Hermione spoke first. "Well, I suppose I'd better go up to bed. It's late and I'm feeling tired." She really wasn't but she didn't feel at ease at the moment.

Hermione moved away and started towards the door.

"Wait." Draco said, walking over to Hermione who turned wondering.

Draco looked down and put a hand on her arm. Hermione looked down. It was electrifying.

She looked up. "What?"

"Come back next Tuesday, at eleven." Draco said.

Hermione immediately thought of Ron. How would she be able to sneak out? Tonight was definitely a fluke. She needed…something. Wait. Why was she laying plans to meet Draco? What did he want anyway?

"Why? What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Just something to do." Draco said. _He_ really didn't know. He really had no idea why he was planning on meeting Hermione in the workroom. He wanted to though.

"I'll try." Hermione said. Then rushed out of the workroom before anymore could be said.

Heading up the stairs, Hermione was in a daze. She was thinking about her strange encounter with Draco. And she was planning to meet him again! For something other than Head duties. Wow.

Soon Hermione approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Giving the password, the portrait swung open and she climbed in. The common room was deserted.

Hermione looked around. There was no one there. _They must be all in bed. Ron would be in bed as well._

Hermione walked over to the door to the girl's dormitories. As she opened it, the door to the boy's dormitories opened. Ron walked out.

Hermione whipped inside and in her fright slammed the door shut. She half wanted to press her ear against the door and listen. The other half wanted to tear upstairs to the safety of her dormitory.

So she did both. Hermione stood stock still on the 2nd step up listening with all her might.

Ron had woken up suddenly a few minutes earlier. He didn't know why. So he decided to walk around a bit and relax.

Ron had gone downstairs and just walked out the dormitory door when he saw the swish of a cloak and heard the slam of a door. He looked over, unnerved but curious. It was the girl's dormitory door.

He wondered who it had been. Obviously someone who didn't want to be seen. Curious. Very curious.

Ron started to think. And wonder. And suspect. He knew very well he couldn't go up the girl's dormitory stairs. He would talk to her tomorrow.

Hermione, meanwhile, was still listening. She heard nothing but silence. After a minute more, she thought it safe to go upstairs. She knew the next day Ron would be questioning her. Even if he didn't think it was she, he would want to know something.

Getting into bed again, Hermione felt sleep near at last. She fell asleep feeling both strangely excited apprehensive.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I know it was short. I really struggled with this chapter. Especially in the beginning. I was debating what I should do concerning Draco and Hermione. But I plowed through. Until next time….

drewtoo


	15. Keith Urban

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Greeting**: Hi everyone! I have received some more very nice reviews. I like it when you want me to read and review your own fanfiction stories. Well, I really don't have a lot to say right now. I will respond below to some of the reviews that I liked or caught my eye. Oh, guess what song I have on? "Don't go Breaking my Heart." I just love it!

P.S.: What is PAMS?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**FromTheAshes**: Thank you for your insight. I decided to make Ron like that to up his predatorial factor. If he were a dunderhead (haha) it wouldn't make as interesting story. At least in my opinion. I did read your story and I must say I really liked it. I even added it to my favorites list.

_**Oh! I just thought of this. What do you all think of Keith Urban?**_

**Kit-cat99**: Thank you for the idea. I'm not sure if I will use it. I would have to come up with a reason for an extra patrol. But I love ideas! So thanks.

**Eowthirenn**: Thank you for the congratulations. It's nice to know my story leaves people "on edge."

**Misty aka: Perch**: Haha. Your smileys are always funny. ( ) You should be careful though. You could very well fall over something during your blind runs looking for more of the story. Haha.

**-Amandafly-**: Fear not for your sanity Amandafly. This chapter should put your mind at ease. Good luck on your QCS.

**Ink**: Thank you. It was tough.

**defyingXXXgravity**: Oh my! I'm shaking! Actually, if you are kicking me repeatedly with your foot, I probably won't get much writing done. You may want to rethink that.

**HermioneCharlotteGranger**: Actually, it is supposed to be Even if he didn't think it was SHE. I put her in first and the auto correct came on. Thank you, however, for your concern.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione woke up the next morning and slowly got dressed.

She was purposefully delaying the inevitable confrontation with Ron. The rest of the girls in her dormitory had already gone down to breakfast.

Gathering up her books, Hermione made her way downstairs. Ron and Harry were there waiting for her.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry said.

"Hi, Harry. Sleep well?" Hermione asked. Harry replied that he had.

Ron said nothing. He was planning what he would say when he later interrogated Hermione.

They all went down to breakfast together. The three were quieter than normal. Ron was absorbed in his own thoughts, Hermione was waiting for Ron to pounce, and Harry was wondering what everyone was so quiet for. He decided not to pry.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I'm really sorry. But I don't think I can finish this chapter. It's taken me long enough to even muster up the energy to post this. Guess what? I just met my new roommate. Oh yeah. I should tell you the reason I haven't been posting. I moved across the state to an apartment. I'm going to be a freshman in college this year. Exciting huh? I've lived here for about 2 weeks. Different. I kind of miss the familiarity of home. I actually cried myself to sleep one night. But that's normal right? It's been crazy. But you don't want to know about that. You want to know about the story right? Well, I'll keep on trucking. Keep on chuging away. Is that how you spell chuging? I'm not sure. It doesn't look right to me. Well, I will write more. I promise. There, now I have to. If you have actually read this far, I applaud you. A dedicated fan. haha. Ok, I'll stop beating around the bush and go.**

**-drewtoo**


	16. Knowing and Believing

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Greeting:** I would like to thank you all for your sympathy and the general outpouring of nice reviews. I appreciate it. You know, since I've moved, I think I may have lost my list of ideas for this story. I sort of looked. But I remember most of what's there. I just haven't been thinking about the story as much lately. You know, there was this really annoying guy who kept coming over to hang out. But he hasn't in a while. I'm passive aggressive you see, so the last time he came over, I was so exasperated. I think I gave him some "this is getting a touch old" vibes. So he hasn't been back. Yet.

You know what else? I just went through a lot of (and I mean a LOT) of stress and worry over a song. See, yesterday I went to walmart and downloaded some 88 cent songs. That is a deal you know? I think so. Anyway, I had downloaded this song my sister played all the time when I was little. She is 10 years older. So it was nostalgic. It was "**The Sign**" by **Ace of Base**. I played it a few times and then it wouldn't play. It was apparently lost somewhere in the vast abyss of my computer. My computer gets internet off of wireless signals for now. They aren't very trusty and keep disconnecting. So I had to wait until today. I was seriously mad and stressed because this song is in my top 10 or even 5 favorites. But I managed to get it after all. Ok, well, as for the story. I am going to struggle through it and write a chapter. Ok well, onto the story.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Erena G. T. Rose:** Well, I've never gotten a response like that before. About how people read these because they take you away from the present. I relate.

**professionaldooropener:** Thank-you. And say hi to your sister and that I know exactly what she is going through.

**Fiona McKinnon:** Thanks for the correction. What is PAMS?

**pottersgirl91:** I names the chapter "Keith Urban" because I mentioned him in my authour's greeting. Just a random addition. You like country? I do like several songs. Although I wouldn't consider myself a groupie or anything. Or a "country chick." Haha. Do you like Pure Country's George Strait? There are some awesome songs on there.

Thanks to the rest of you too! I read them all but I can't open them now for some reason in my email. Well, onto the story. Oh yeah, before I forget. I got a review that said there was an inconsistency with the story. I see what they meant. In the first part, it said Hermione would be glad to have her own dorm so she wouldn't be in the same one as Ron. I thought I had gotten that but I missed it. I will correct it. But it is supposed to be: Hermione is in Gryffindor Tower even though she's head girl. Ok then.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Breakfast ended and students started to file out. Hermione wished Harry would say something to Ron and get him absorbed in a conversation.

But Harry seemed intent on being quiet. Poor Hermione.

"I need to go back to the common room to get my things." Said Hermione to Ron.

"I'll walk you." Said Ron. "I have to ask you something anyway." He said in an undertone.

_He couldn't know. I was through the door before he saw! Right?_ Hermione thought frantically as they headed toward the stairs.

"You don't have to walk me all the way there. You'll be late." Hermione tried feebly.

"We need to talk now." Ron said.

Harry walked on ahead to his first class.

So Ron and Hermione strode alone up to Gryffindor Tower. They got there and said the password. The Fat Lady swung open and they crawled through.

Hermione headed for the girls dormitory stairs, waiting, expectantly, for Ron to speak.

As Hermione opened the door, Ron spoke.

"Why are you sneaking around?"

Hermione hadn't thought he would address it this way and was momentarily thrown off. Ron noticed her hesitation which was exactly what he was looking for.

"So it was you then." Ron stated more than asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hermione tried to lie.

"Last night. I had come downstairs and all of a sudden the girl's dormitory door slammed shut." Ron said. "Like whoever it was didn't want to be seen. Or, didn't want to be seen by me." Ron continued.

Hermione's insides were twisted into a knot now. Instead of trying to make up a lie which Ron would most likely figure out early on, She decided to just say it wasn't her.

"I went to bed early last night. I was in bed all night. It was probably one of the other girls who had been out in the castle and were jumpy from trying not to be noticed." Hermione said in a mouthful.

Ron looked skeptical. "Why would they be jumpy in their own common room?"

Hermione was ready for this one. "Because I'm head girl. They would be afraid I would report them."

Ron seemed to consider this. But only for a moment. "Well, I'm not totally convinced. I know you are always trying to evade me."

Ron looked to be in thought for another few moments.

Finally, "From now on, I am not letting you out of my sight. I can't trust you. Whenever you go somewhere, I'm going with you. No more of this sneaking off."

This was just too much for Hermione. She had to say something. "Why don't you just break up with me if you hate me so much?"

Ron looked at her. "I will never break up with you. And you will never break up with me." What a scary statement.

Ron continued. "This is because I love you."

_(blank)...He does love me. He just wants the best for me. He wants me to be happy. It's just his way of showing it, that's all. _

Hermione nodded.

Ron said, "You needed to get something here?"

"Oh yes." Hermione turned to go.

Ron said, "Be down in 2 minutes."

Hermione paused, then continued upstairs. She gathered her things and came back down.

"Hurry, I'm going to be late." Ron said.

"Sorry." Hermione said. Part of her wanted to say that if he hadn't talked for so long, he would be on time.

They climbed out of the portrait hole and continued on to Hermione's classroom. Arithmancy.

"I'll meet you here after class." Ron said. Then he turned and went down the hall.

Today's Arithmancy lesson would have been much more interesting had Hermione been able to pay full attention.

Her mind was back in the common room where Ron had just issued a bad blow. (not a pun).

_I won't even be able to go to the bathroom! He'll walk me there and then give me a time limit. I feel like a three year old. Except worse! I don't think I can evade this one. No way. Never. _

The other side of her. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all. Maybe if you stopped trying to "evade" him. If you just tried to get along, things would get better._

Right now, Hermione was torn between the two sides. She knew in her head which one was right. But in her heart, what she _really_ _believed_, was different.

She _knew_ that what Ron was doing was wrong. But she didn't believe that deep down. Deep down she had the consistent thought that Ron loved her. This was what kept her from leaving him. That and fear.

The bell rang and the class started to file out. Hermione went outside the class and waited for Ron.

One minute.

Footsteps.

One and a half minutes.

Draco came into view. Hermione started to color and pretended to flip through her notes.

Draco came astride with her and paused. "Why are you still standing there? Don't you have a class?"

Hermione looked up, looked past him for a sign of Ron, then looked back at Draco.

"I'm just looking through my notes." Hermione replied.

Draco looked about ready to say something but didn't.

He came up with something else. "We have to patrol tonight. Don't forget." Then he walked on down the hall.

"Oh." Hermione said, mostly to herself.

Ron came around the corner. Hermione walked over to him. Ron's eyes flicked to Draco, now towards the other end of the hall. Then he turned with Hermione and they walked the other way.

Just before Draco turned the corner, he looked back and saw Hermione walking with Ron.

He wondered why she didn't say she was waiting for Ron. Curious.

He was also thinking about tonight. He would be patrolling.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

That's enough for now. That took a while. Time for a break. Macaroni and Cheese sounds good. What do you think? The homemade kind with tons of cheese, baked to a golden brown. Yum.

-drewtoo


	17. Her heart started to pound

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Greeting: ** Hey everybody! Here is another installment of my story. You know, I was looking back over my story. The early chapters. I was pretty new at this. My story didn't seem to flow as nicely as now. But everyone starts out choppy. I originally wanted to write a story centering around Hermione and George Weasley. Then one night as I lay awake I thought... I wonder about a story between Hermione and Draco? I wonder if there are even any stories out there concerning those two. Ha! I looked the next day and lo and behold! There were a few hundred pages of them. They are apparently one of the most popular pairings out there. They naturally would be. They are both extremely opposite and that attracts people. You know, it has been a while since I updated. College has started. Classes aren't too challenging though. I'm only taking 12 credits which is fine with me. But I'll need to up that if I want to graduate in 2 years. Anyway, the stage is set and the characters are moving on...

P.S.: Did I tell you that I've written the final chapter for this story? The story still has quite a ways to go. But one night I was in such an entranced mood that I couldn't help myself. I wrote the final chapter and let me tell you, it is _great!_ I can't wait to show it to you. But we still have exciting chapters until then...:)

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**kagomesdance:** It's not my intention to make this a violent- centered story. In fact, Ron's abuse is more emotional. But there are some physical scenes.

**mr snibbles:** I _do_ use "curious" a lot don't I? I like the word.

**IronicSkys:** My story is frustrating? Hmmm. Curious. Can you elaborate? Also, I suppose it does have feeling. I'm trying to make it authentic.

**frenchpiment:** If you poke me in the arm, I can't type very well. Haha. Thanks for the compliment.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**What does "PAMS" stand for?**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The day passed and Hermione found herself sitting in the Great Hall at dinnertime. Ron's words from earlier that day were still drifting around her mind.

_"From now on, I am not letting you out of my sight. I can't trust you. Whenever you go somewhere, I'm going with you. No more of this sneaking off." _

and the eerie _"I will never break up with you. And you will never break up with me." _

There hadn't been a big change in Ron's behaviour this day. Of course, Hermione hadn't done anything but go to classes and meals. Ron just went with her

everywhere as always.

One thing Hermione was wondering, was what Ron was going to do about the patrolling. How would apply his new rules to that? There was nothing to do but

wait and see.

After dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was still wondering what Ron would say about patrolling.

Hermione quickly put her things away, (timed by Ron, of course) and came back down. Ron had just reminded Harry of a chart they had to fill out and Harry was

heading up to the boy's dormitories.

"I have to patrol tonight, remember Ron?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Of course I remember." Said Ron. Then, "Four hours, though." More to himself. He seemed to be contemplating.

"You know I can't do anything about it. McGonnagall has it all laid out." Hermione told Ron. She was afraid he would make her "check in" with him every hour or

so. That would be horrible!

"Well, I guess since it's Head duties..." Ron said. "But I'm still going to be waiting up for you. I expect you to be here _at_ midnight."

"I will, Ron. I have nothing else I'm going to be doing." Hermione said, trying to keep things low key.

Harry appeared with both his and Ron's charts. "Here they are. Too bad Hermione won't be here to help." Harry said, regretfully.

"You need the practice!" Hermione chided. "Oh! I'm going to be late! I'd better get going." Hermione said as she noticed the time. It was only a few minutes to eight.

Hermione headed toward the door. Ron soon was at her side. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Harry!" Ron told Harry, looking back.

"I'll walk you down." Ron stated to Hermione. Surprise Surprise.

They quickly made their way down to McGonnagall's office.

"I'll see you at midnight, remember." Said Ron. As though Hermione had forgotten already.

"Ok. bye." Hermione said. Then she turned into McGonnagall's office where a fire crackled away.

Draco was already there.

"Ok. I will see you both at ten o'clock." McGonnagall said to them. They left the office and proceeded down the corridor and to the Great Hall.

Neither of them said anything as they began. Hermione was remembering last night where Draco had invited her back to the workroom next Tuesday night. How

on _earth_ was she going to pull that one off? What with Ron's oppressive behaviour times ten, she would never succeed. What to do?

_I'll have to tell Malfoy tonight that I can't make it. But what do I say? I have to have some excuse. Still four hours left, I can think of something._

The first part of patrolling went by smoothly. Nothing to report. Of course, there wasn't much talking either.

The two arrived at McGonnagall's office at ten p.m.

"No reports? Very well. I will see you both tomorrow. Good night." said McGonnagall.

They both went to the workroom for a short break. They didn't have to start again until ten twenty.

When they got to the workroom, Draco lighted a fire in the grate. Heat began to swirl around the room.

Still silence. Hermione's heart started to pound. Draco's blood began to rush.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**You know what? I like this so much I'm going to write another chapter. You really get into this stuff. I'm so excited! _My_ heart is starting to pound. **


	18. The need to be loved

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Greeting:** There isn't much to say because I am writing this right after I wrote chapter 17. Can you believe it? 2 chapters at once! Wow. I just couldn't wait to write this next part. You know, I'm getting really excited about the holiday season. Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Year's. New Year's is my favorite holiday. It's so refreshing and exciting. But the whole big trio is great. And I get to go home as well. I never thought I would say this but I am actually looking forward to seeing my hometown. haha. Ok, here is...chapter 18.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_When they got to the workroom, Draco lighted a fire in the grate. Heat began to swirl around the room._

_Still silence. Hermione's heart started to pound. Draco's blood began to rush._

"I'm surprised there was no one running around to report." Hermione said, attempting conversation. She needed _something_ to distract her. Noise. She needed sound.

_Why _was her heart pounding? Was it Draco? That guy just a few feet away with the blonde hair?

_I already have a loving boyfriend. Why am I looking around? I am content...No...you're _not_ content. Far from it. You need someone to hold you. Someone to love you. You need love badly. _

As Hermione thought these words, a knot in her stomach formed. It wasn't anxiety, it was need. The need for love and affection in the deepest part of her. All of a

sudden, she felt a powerful attraction to Draco. Could he satisfy that craving? Could he stop that gnawing feeling inside of her? Could he? Suddenly, Hermione

felt a strong, powerful, longing to just be held. She _needed_ to be held and loved. And when someone needs to be held and loved that bad, they start to lose some of

their inhibitions.

Draco was standing a few feet away from Hermione. His blood was rushing. He didn't know why, but he felt something about Hermione. He could almost feel a

heat radiating from her. It was going to start making _him_ radiate heat in a few seconds. He didn't know why but he felt an urge to take her in his arms. He looked up.

Hermione seemed deep in thought. What was she thinking about?

He walked over to her. She looked up at him. Was that longing in her eyes? Something unfulfilled?

Hermione stared up at Draco who was staring down at her. This moment was intense, highly charged. There was something in the air so present you could almost

taste it.

And they moved in and finally, _finally_, their lips met. It was an explosion of passion for Hermione. She felt so many things at once. But the predominant feeling was

intense, overwhelming, rushing passion. It felt like something was rushing through her very fast. This was at once a release and a need being fulfilled. She wrapped

her arms around his beautiful neck. She didn't want to let go at all.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Wow. That was a great kiss don't you think? I was typing away so fast. I listened to **_Lady Willpower_ **the whole time I was typing it. Really puts me in the mood. I'm feeling so romantic right now. I just want to cozy up with a good romantic movie and a blanket. Ahhhhh...

Also, you know, I put a lot of myself into that. What I would expect from that _right_ person in a situation like that. Hermione in this story is actually a lot like me. They always say about first stories is that the author puts a lot of themselves into it. Well, that is true. Anyway, continue with the romantic mood. ahhh..yeah.


	19. Time flies when you're having fun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Greeting:** Hello everyone. What does PAMS mean? How have you all been? It's been a month so it's about time I updated right? That last chapter was pretty good. I like how it turned out. I was in the right mood. That was a major turning point in the story. I think the timing was nice as well. Now I'm going to focus on Hermione's and Draco's awareness of their feelings for each other and of course, hiding them from Ron. I've got a few twists and jolts up my sleeve so hang on for the ride! I think it's gonna be a good one...

**Thank You...** To all my reviewers for reviewing.You guys make it exciting for me to post my chapters. And what kick-starts me into writing another chapter.

The stage is set and the characters are coming on...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**_Quick Update:_**

_And they moved in and finally, finally, their lips met. It was an explosion of passion for Hermione. She felt so many things at once. But the predominant feeling was intense, overwhelming, rushing passion. _

_It felt like something was rushing through her very fast. This was at once a release and a need being fulfilled. _

_She wrapped her arms around his beautiful neck. She didn't want to let go at all._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She didn't let go for a few seconds. Draco then let go and stepped back.

No one said anything for a moment or two.

Draco turned and walked out of the room. Hermione stayed where she was. Then she put out the fire and walked out of the room.

Draco had gone up the stairs and was currently walking along the corridor of the 2nd floor. He needed to walk around. He started pacing the 2nd floor corridor

Hermione decided not to go looking for Draco. She wasn't sure she even wanted to run into him. She continued down the corridor and finally sat down beside a suit of armor.

The time ticked past. It was now 11 o'clock. Hermione got up, went down to the main floor and made sure there wasn't any problems. Then she returned to her suit of armor.

Draco continued pacing.

It was now 11:42 p.m.

A few moments later, Hermione thought of Ron for some reason.

After registering that, Hermione saw that it was now 11:45. She jumped up and began running toward the stairs. Up, up, up the flights of stairs. The time ticked mercilessly by. 11:50. 11:53.

Finally reaching the tower, Hermione slowed to catch her breath. She wanted to appear quite normal and calm although the nights events were anything but.

Reaching the Fat Lady, she gave the password and climbed through the portrait hole.

Where was Ron?

Hermione's heart immediately increased speed as she thought the worst. Ron had somehow spied her kiss with Draco. He would never forgive her. He would come up with some awful revenge.

Then Ron came out of the shadowy corner. Boy does he know how to hide.

"Oh! I didn't see you at first." Hermione said to Ron.

"Didn't you know I would be here?" Ron asked. "You don't seem to take what I say very seriously."

"I do! I just didn't see you at first." Hermione replied tremulously.

Ron took this as an acceptable answer and nodded. "Well, I'm going to bed. You need to go to bed as well."

"Yes. Goodnight." Hermione said and headed to the girl's staircase and up to the dormitory.

Once there, she quickly got undressed and put her nightclothes on. She was moving quickly in the hopes that her mind wouldn't dwell on Draco and the kiss.

She hopped into bed and turned over. Unfortunately, sleep was not going to find her for a while. When she closed her eyes she saw Draco's face. His beautiful face. She felt his warmth. So safe. Her heart skipped a few beats when she thought of this.

Happiness washed over her and she couldn't help smiling in the dark. But then she remembered how he walked out of the room. Maybe he felt awkward. She would have to wait and see.

Resigned to the fact that sleep was a ways away, Hermione waited and wondered.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I think that went well, don't you?


	20. Smart Cats and Letters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Greeting:** Hi everyone! Christmas is coming up! Are you all excited? I am. I'm going home to see my parents and friends. I haven't been home in 3 months. I had made a list of ideas for this story and forgotten about it. And then I found it last night. How exciting! So I have a few story twists and turns. I'm happy with where the story is going. And life in general is going well. I've just finished my first term in college. I can't believe I actually did it. It went by so fast. And guess what? There is this guy I like. He seems quite nice. Although I've heard some things about him and a few of my friends don't think he's worth it. But I really like him. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see won't I? Well, onto the story. The stage is set….

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Jameth:** Haha. Well, I can't send you a real cookie for that. But thanks for filling me in. I've been wondering about that for a while. Wow! You searched for ages? It's so surreal to hear that people like my story so much and get all the awesome reviews.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Draco finally stopped pacing and walked down to the main floor doorway to the dungeons.

As he stepped off the staircase, something large and furry brushed over his legs. What?

"Lumos," He whispered into the dark. The tip of his wand lighted up. It was Crookshanks, the ginger colored cat staring up at him with glowing eyes like lamplight. He had seen that cat before. It belonged to Hermione. It had a squashed face and was often slinking around the castle. 

Draco didn't know what to do. He didn't think it would attack him. But it kept staring. He decided to ignore it.

He stepped around it and headed for the doorway. The cat followed him.

"You can't come down here." Draco said and tried to brush the cat back through the door. But it slipped through his hands and ran down ahead of him.

Then it stopped and looked back at him, it's eyes glowing in the dark, as though the cat were waiting for him.

Draco wondered at the cat's strange behavior but kept on after it.

The cat went down without hesitation to the Slytherin common rooms. It seemed to know the way perfectly.

Draco was rather surprised that the cat knew it's way around so well. But then, it was able to roam freely and had probably been nearly everywhere in the castle.

Draco said the password and stepped into the common room. It was empty.

Crookshanks went in after him and went to the boy's dormitory door. Again he paused and looked back.

Draco, curious now rather than surprised, went to the door and opened it. This was obviously a smart cat who was up to something. He speculated as to what.

Draco followed the cat to his dormitory. He opened the door and followed the cat in, being careful not to wake his fellow roommates.

He stood there and waited to see what Crookshanks would do next. The cat went over to his book bag and started pawing at it.

Draco went over and unzipped it. Inside were a few books, a quill, ink, and some parchment.

Crookshanks pawed at the paper and quill. Draco frowned and picked them up.

The cat watched him, almost expectantly.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked the cat, feeling foolish for talking to a cat. But then remembered that this was no ordinary cat.

Did the cat want him to write something? But what?

Draco stood wondering. This was Hermione's cat. But what did the cat want? To have him write her a note?

"Do you want me to write Hermione a letter?" Draco asked the cat, again feeling foolish for talking to the cat.

One of his roommates grunted in his sleep. Draco looked uneasily around. Then back at the cat.

"Well?" Draco asked again.

The cat simply continued to look at Draco.

Draco wondered what he would write if he wrote Hermione a letter. It must be what the cat wanted. It was pawing at the parchment and quill.

Draco took a sheet of parchment, quill, and a bottle of ink and sat down to write.

Pause. Think. Write. Pause. Think. Write.

Ten minutes later Draco was finished with the letter. He folded it and sealed it with his wand.

Draco looked at the cat. Then he took the letter over and set it in front of the cat.

Crookshanks sniffed it and picked it up in its mouth, hopped off the bed, and went over to the door. He looked back at Draco expectantly.

Draco went over and opened the door. Crookshanks walked out and headed into the common room and over to the door.

Draco, following the cat, opened the door. Crookshanks walked out into the hall and out of sight. Draco knew he was taking the letter to Hermione.

Draco walked back to his dormitory, undressed, and put on his nightclothes. He got into bed and thought over what had just happened.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione had finally fallen asleep. Now, however, she awoke to a soft flump. Something had jumped onto her bed.

Hermione looked up. It was her cat Crookshanks. He had something in his mouth. It wasn't a mouse. It was a piece of paper.

Hermione took the paper from Crookshanks' mouth and realized it was a letter.

"Where did you get this, Crookshanks?" Hermione absently said to the cat.

Hermione opened it and saw at the bottom it was from Draco. Hermione looked questioningly at her cat.

Looking back at the letter, Hermione began to read.

**Hermione-**

**Your cat followed me down to my dormitory. He was acting rather strangely and seemed to want me to write a letter. **

Hermione looked up again at Crookshanks. How odd. She'd always known he was quite a strange cat though.

Hermione looked back down at the letter and continued to read.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That is where we'll end it. I like it. Pretty good chapter. I had no idea what I was going to write about when I began it. Then some ideas came to me voila!


	21. Free to do anything, or go anywhere

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Author's Greeting:** Hello everyone! Did you all have a lovely Christmas? Wonderful. Marvelous. Well I myself am doing exceptionally admirably.

Yesterday I filled out that nasty FAFSA. You must know what I'm talking about. So many questions about numbers and all that. Yikes!

I have recently acquired a very beautiful poster of two lovers on a beach. Simply superb, really. I love it very much. Just hope no one tries to snag it while I'm gone. And, as usual, here come the characters…..

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Quick Update:** Hermione-** _

_**Your cat followed me down to my dormitory. He was acting rather strangely and seemed to want me to write a letter. **_

_Hermione looked up again at Crookshanks. How odd. She'd always known he was quite a strange cat though._

_Hermione looked back down at the letter and continued to read._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I didn't catch on at first but after several scratch marks and having your cat dig through my bag, I deciphered his meaning. **

**I really don't know what to write, however. But I must write something as your cat is intently staring at me. I'm afraid he is plotting my demise. **

**I suppose I should talk about the thing between us that I know we are both going over and over in our minds. I'm talking about when I kissed you the other night. I was not planning that. It just happened. **

**Over the past few weeks you've started to interest me, what with our talking and patrolling, and, strangely enough, accidentally meeting in the oddest places. **

**But I think it is more than just talking and patrolling. There is something about you that I sense; but I can't put my finger on it. Sometimes I see it in your eyes when you don't appear to be focused on something. **

**Well, here is your letter; Crookshanks has been appeased and is ready to take it to you.**

**-Draco Malfoy**

Hermione stared at the letter for a few moments before laying it aside. She had no idea that Draco Malfoy could produce something in the form of words like that. She thought it was beautiful.

She had to hide it though. Even though Ron couldn't come up to the girl's dormitories, she didn't want to risk it being found by a fellow class mate or someone else. Everyone knew that she was with Ron. If the letter were found, Ron would most certainly hear of it and there would be quite a price to pay.

Hermione shuddered. She didn't want to think of what horrible notion Ron would come up with next.

Hermione shifted her things aside by her bed and opened her trunk. Where should she hide it? In her journal? No. That would be the first place someone would look. Underneath all her books and papers? No. That was still too evident. Perhaps…

There! Hermione found a loose flap in the inner fabric of her trunk. She remembered now that she had snagged something on it a couple of years ago and it had torn loose. Unless someone knew it was there…but it was hardly discernable! Brilliant! Hermione carefully tucked the letter behind the loose flap and smoothed it back over.

Hermione closed her trunk and took a step back. She had a feeling things were going to be a lot different now. Oh yes they were.

Hermione then climbed back into bed and went to sleep. Almost. Right when she had reached that pleasantly slurred state of being barely conscious, Hermione flipped over with a start. She must write him back of course! She didn't have the energy to think and write out her reply yet. She would wait until tomorrow. But she needed to remind herself.

Hermione climbed out of bed and got into her trunk again. Her eyes strayed over the well-hidden flap of fabric. She felt a little thrill go through her. She tore a small corner off of a piece of parchment and grabbed a quill and inkbottle.

Now what to write. She couldn't write, _Reply to Draco_ obviously. She needed to come up with a code name for him. Hermione paused in thought. She needed an insignificant name that would identify him to her, but to no one else. Russia, for some reason, popped into her mind. No. That would never do. _Write Russia_. It didn't sound the way she wanted it to.

Hermione pondered for another few moments. Then "seahorse" popped into her head. Perfect! How often did you hear seahorse? Practically never! But if someone saw it they wouldn't think much of it. Yes. Draco would be _Seahorse._

With that decided, Hermione penned herself a note. It simply read, _Seahorse._

Finally, Hermione went back to bed for good that night. She slept very well knowing she had successfully decided on some critical issues.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning dawned cold and clear. Hermione woke with a feeling of happiness. Not giddy happiness. Content happiness, and just a little thrill of expectancy.

She dressed and went down to the Gryffindor common room. She had to hurry or Ron would wonder why she wasn't there. She didn't want trouble.

Ron was standing near the fireplace with Harry. They were talking wildly about something.

Hermione walked over to them with a greeting. They were both gesturing madly about Snape's essay on murkweed use. The essay had to be 3 and a half feet in length. Harry had finished his, barely. He'd spaced his words out as far as he could get away with. Ron, however, still had another half foot left to go.

"Hello Hermione." Said Harry. Ron was still muttering incensed words about Snape. "If I don't get this done, I'll be done for! Snape said if I missed another essay he'd give me detention."

Unfortunately, Potions was right after breakfast.

"Hermione, you've got to help me out!" Ron said to Hermione.

Hermione would rather swim with the giant squid than let Ron the beast copy her paper. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to go to such extremes.

"I'm sorry Ron but I can't. I turned mine in early." Hermione said. And indeed she had. She had so much paperwork flying around that she was afraid she'd lose some important papers. She had asked Snape if she might turn it in a few days early and he had grudgingly agreed.

"Why don't you work on it during breakfast?" asked Hermione.

"There's not enough time!" said Ron. "And I'm starving. I'd never be able to focus. Maybe I'll scratch something out at the last minute."

So the three went down to breakfast together.

After breakfast, with Ron unusually (and thankfully, in Hermione's case) quiet, they made their way down to Potions.

Ron was mumbling to himself looking over his essay when Snape swept into the classroom.

He came to the front of the hushed class and faced them. "You should now be familiar with the properties and functions of murkweed." Snape said. "You will be using that knowledge today in a potion of acute complexity."

He paused to let his words sink in…

"Before we begin, pass your essay forward." Snape said, bringing the hammer down on Ron.

Ron looked around resignedly and passed his paper forward.

"He probably won't notice." Harry said.

"Of course he will. Snape notices everything." Ron muttered angrily.

Snape flicked his wand and the instructions appeared on the blackboard. "Begin." He said.

The students started milling around getting ingredients and tools. Snape was looking through the papers.

"Mr. Weasley." Snape said suddenly.

Ron, looking scared, turned toward Snape.

"Come up here. We are going to discuss your paper. And its consequences." Said Snape; enjoying the effect his words were having on Ron.

Ron walked up to Snape's desk.

"I remember telling you that if you missed another essay, you would receive detention." Snape said smoothly.

Ron started to protest but Snape cut him off. "An unfinished paper, to me, is the same as no paper at all." Snape snapped. "Therefore, detention you will get. Be at my office tomorrow night at 8." Snape finished.

Ron walked back to his desk. Harry said a few things to try and cheer him up.

Hermione, on the other hand, was thinking. If Ron had detention, he would be gone. He would be busy doing some horrid chore for Snape for who knows how long. That left Hermione free to do anything, or go anywhere, that she wanted. Because there was no Ron to say stand in her way.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	22. The crinkle of paper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Author's greeting:** Here we go again. Yay!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Potions ended and the rest of the day was rather uneventful. Ron's despondent mood continued throughout the morning and the first part of the afternoon. But by midday, he had resigned himself to detention and stopped moping.

Hermione found that she had a few moments of privacy and quiet before dinner.

After her last class she had met up with Ron. Harry was with him. They had walked back to Gryffindor tower together.

Once there they had sat down in a corner of the common room, taking advantage of the free time to tackle some homework.

Ron and Harry of course weren't as productive as they could have been, being more apt to talk than diligently work.

Hermione found she needed her Ancient Runes book.

"I'm going up to my room to get my Ancient Runes book." Hermione stated, more for Ron's sake than Harry's.

Ron glanced over the table and seeing that the book wasn't there said, "Ok."

Hermione went through the door to the girl's dormitories and up the stairs.

Once in the dormitory, she went to her trunk and retrieved the book. She also slipped the note from Draco into her pocket.

She knew it was terribly risky. Ron could get angry and hit her causing it to fall out of her pocket, or it might fall out on its own. But knowing the note was there, and feeling it crackle around in her pocket, was very appealing.

Hermione wondered what she would say in her reply. She also wondered about how she should give it to him. She was sure Crookshanks would deliver it; he was almost like an ally! Maybe she would follow Crookshanks.

Hermione quickly went back downstairs. She mustn't take more than a minute or two. Ron's attitude was already hanging precariously over a cliff; she didn't want to push it over the edge.

Thankfully, Ron and Harry were still in conversation when Hermione got back down to the common room.

Hermione sat down, very aware of the note in her pocket. She hoped Ron wouldn't pick up on any change in her. She studiously opened her book and started intently reading.

Half and hour later, it was time to go down to dinner. Harry and Ron, having gotten through very little of their homework, stood up.

"Are you coming to dinner Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave a little jump. She had been very absorbed in what she was doing.

"Yes of course I'm coming. I was just concentrating very hard."

Hermione reorganized her notes and books.

The three of them walked down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was loud and bustling with people. Everyone was talking and jostling around trying to find a seat.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way over to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry sat down and Hermione found a seat across the table from them facing the front of the hall.

"What do you reckon Snape will have me do?" Ron asked Harry as he slid a pork chop onto his plate.

"I don't know. Probably something nasty. I remember when I had him for detention a few years ago…"

Hermione floated away from their conversation into her own thoughts. She thought of the note in her pocket and it gave her a little thrill to think of it. She inadvertently smiled, then blinked and looked up at Ron.

Good, he was still discussing possible detention tasks.

Hermione turned back to her plate. Then she looked around the hall. Her eyes slid over the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs, and finally the Slytherins. Her eyes lingered for a slight moment on Draco. He was talking with a brown haired boy she didn't know.

She turned back to her plate. A slight shiver went through her that had nothing to do with being cold.

Neither of them had known beforehand what would happen that night in the workroom. Neither of them had any idea. _What strange results that happen because of the choices we make _Hermione thought.

After dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back up to the Gryffindor common room. They had a lot of homework ahead of them and had no choice but to get down to it.

Hermione really had to knuckle under since she had to patrol tonight as well as finish her homework.

**3 hours later**

Finally, the trio had gotten through a sizeable amount of homework and could go to bed. Ron and Harry at least. Although Ron wouldn't be going to bed yet. He was going to stay up and wait for Hermione, lest she deviate from him.

Hermione quickly put her things away up in the dormitory (after telling Ron of course) and headed back downstairs.

Ron walked with her down several stories to Professor McGonnagall's office. Hermione was nervous. She hadn't directly encountered Draco since they were last in the workroom. Her heart was madly bouncing around.

"I'll see you at midnight." Ron said and left.

Hermione knocked on the office door. Professor McGonnagall opened it and Hermione walked in.

"Good evening Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy hasn't arrived yet so please take a seat. The mention of Draco's name caused Hermione's madly bouncing heart to bounce ever higher.

Hermione sat down near the warm fireplace and waited.


	23. Too Risky?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Greeting:** Hey everyone, everything's going well. I've moved again! I love my new place, it's great.

As Hermione sat there waiting, someone knocked on Professor McGonnagall's door.

Both Hermione's and Professor McGonnagall's heads turned to the door.

"Come in." Said Professor McGonnagall.

The door opened and a Slytherin, probably a fifth year, walked in.

"I was sent to tell you that Draco isn't able to patrol tonight. He's gotten sick."

Professor McGonnagall paused then said, "Very well. Thank you for informing me."

The Slytherin boy walked out and shut the door. Hermione's heart stopped its bouncing and sunk slightly. She had been looking forward, nervously of course, to tonight. She looked up at Professor McGonnagall, waiting to hear what she should do.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to patrol by yourself tonight, Miss Granger." Said Professor McGonnagall. "Do everything as you normally would. You'll have to keep a closer watch. Hopefully this will only be for tonight."

"Okay, I'll do that." Replied Hermione. She got up to leave.

"Goodbye Miss Granger." Said Professor McGonnagall. Hermione said goodbye and stepped outside the office.

Hermione paused there thinking. She felt bad. Not just because she wasn't going to see Draco that night but also because he was sick. She really wanted to see him.

Hermione sighed resigned to the fact. She started down the hall, and then stopped. An idea had just occurred to her. Why couldn't she see Draco? She could do the first part of the patrolling, report to McGonnagall, and then have until midnight to see him.

No, it couldn't work. It was too risky. Never mind Ron, how would she find the Slytherin common room and actually get inside? Add on top of that the possibility of McGonnagall finding out and she was already toast.

But she really wanted to see him. It would be so unexpected. She could surely get Crookshanks to help her; he knew the castle quite well.

No. It was too chancy. She didn't want to land herself a month of detention and who knows what else. She started down the hall again with a determined air.

Patrolling went slower than usual tonight without Draco's company. Hermione kept a close eye out for people wandering around when they shouldn't be. She came across no one; the castle was asleep and quiet.

10:30 finally came and Hermione returned to Professor McGonnagall's office. She knocked, was acknowledged, and walked in.

"I don't have anyone to report, Professor McGonnagall." Hermione said.

"Good, I'm glad you were able to patrol on your own tonight. Thank you." Said Professor McGonnagall. The professor got up from her chair and prepared to leave.

Hermione turned to go. "Well, goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Miss Granger, I trust you'll do fine patrolling for the rest of the night." Said the professor.

"Yes, professor." Said Hermione and walked out of the office.

Normally she would have a 20-minute break between now and the start of the second part of patrol. Hermione started toward the workroom. She heard Professor McGonnagall leave her office, lock it, and head toward the opposite end of the corridor.

Her previous idea floated across Hermione's mind again. Actually, it had been vaguely on her mind ever since she had thought of it. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. She was going to go to the workroom and then finish patrol. Nothing else.

Hermione approached the workroom, then passed it and headed toward Gryffindor tower.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! If I get caught I'm going to be in so much trouble! But I'm going to see Draco!_ Hermione's excitement overran her fears.

Now she just had to figure out how to get Crookshanks. Ron was probably in the common room. She obviously couldn't go there. She could _Accio_ Crookshanks but that would probably hurt him and make a lot of noise. What to do, what to do.

"Oh Crookshanks, if you could just come out of the common room." Hermione whispered. She wasn't sure what to do and time was ticking.

Hermione kept walking towards Gryffindor tower, thinking.

As she approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione stopped.

"Hello, dear." The portrait said.

Hermione said hello back.

"Can I help you?" The portrait asked.

"No, I'm just thinking, thanks." Hermione replied back. Then she decided to just go in. There was nothing else for it.

She could tell Ron she had forgotten something. Maybe he would accept that. _The crazy things I do, _Hermione thought to herself.

She looked cautiously around. This was horribly unsafe. Ron could come out at any moment. Her heart was beating madly.

She dashed to the girl's staircase and quietly, cautiously shut the door. Safe! For now.

Hermione crept upstairs and into the dormitory. She found Crookshanks lying on her bed.

"Crookshanks! Wake up!" Hermione urgently whispered. The cat shook itself awake. "I need you to follow me." Said Hermione, feeling a bit foolish for talking to a cat. But this wasn't an ordinary cat.

She moved away from the bed, Crookshanks hopped off and followed her.

_Now for round two._ Hermione thought to herself. She quietly went down the stairs again. At the door she waited and listened. Crookshanks bristled. She thought it wise to stay still.

She couldn't hear anything. Time was quickly passing. She wasn't going to have a long time.

Another minute went by. Her heart was beating crazily again. She decided to crack the door open slightly.

She turned the doorknob slowly, slowly. She cracked the door open ever so slightly. Nothing. Relief.

Then a movement. Ron! Hermione's heart leapt into her throat and it was all she could do to keep from slamming the door. Fortunately his back was to her. She quietly, _very quietly_ eased the door shut.

That was close! How long would he be there? Hermione listened hard at the door again.

Another couple minutes passed that felt like years. Then a faint shut of a door. Ron going to his dormitory? There was only one way to find out.

Hermione chanced another peek through the door. Nothing. Pause for a few seconds. She edged the door open a half-inch. The common room appeared empty.

She looked down at Crookshanks. He looked at the door.

Hermione boldly stepped out into the common room, Crookshanks at her heels. It was empty!

A mountain successfully climbed, Hermione left the common room and went down the hall a ways. She then bent down and said to Crookshanks, "I need you to lead me to the Slytherin common room.

Crookshanks took off down the hall. Hermione smiled to herself. This could work after all.

Crookshanks arrived at the door leading down to the dungeons. He looked up at Hermione expectantly. She opened the door and her cat started down the stairs.

_Here we go_. Hermione thought.


	24. Viridis

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The stairs wound down several flights, at least four before turning down a hallway. Hermione had never been here before. The only time she ever went to the dungeons was for potions.

She didn't much like the damp walls and dark shadows.

_No wonder so many of them turned out awful; what with spending so much time in a place like this_, Hermione thought.

At the end of the last flight the stairs evened out into a hallway turning right.

Crookshanks stopped and turned to make sure Hermione was still following him. Then he continued on.

Hermione had a sudden thought. _How am I going to get into the common room without the password? And for that matter, what am I going to do when I get in there? What if someone is in there?_

Hermione stopped walking. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Up ahead Crookshanks stopped and looked back expectantly.

"I don't think this is the best idea," Hermione said out loud to her cat.

Crookshanks looked up ahead and then back at Hermione, waiting.

"Well, it can't hurt to see where it is I suppose." Hermione said again.

She moved forward and Crookshanks led the way again.

More turns and even a hidden opening behind a tapestry of goblins. Crookshanks stopped there and had to scratch at it for a few moments before Hermione realized that he meant to go through it.

Finally Crookshanks stopped in front of what looked like a bare stone wall. He looked at it and looked at Hermione.

"Is that it then?" Hermione asked looking at the wall. She ran her hand over it and examined it. _There must be a door concealed here somewhere._ She thought to herself.

Suddenly she heard distant footsteps.

Heart pounding she took off silently running down the hall. She found a small alcove there and ducked into its shadows.

Crookshanks had followed her and crouched down by her feet. The hair on his bushy tail was puffed out on end.

The footsteps were getting closer. Hermione hoped they were going to the common room and not down the hall. Hey! She would get the password!

Then she had a wild thought. _What if it was Ron?_ It was completely irrational and unfounded but there was always the chance….

The footsteps stopped at the bare stone wall. "Viridis" said a voice.

Hermione didn't recognize the voice. She did however recognize the password. It was Latin for green. Naturally that would be a password for Slytherin.

A concealed door opened in the stone wall (Hermione was right) and the person walked in. The wall slid back into its previous state.

_Well there's not much sense in trying now. Who knows how long that person will be in the common room._ Hermione thought as she silently moved from her hiding place.

She walked back the way she came, with Crookshanks leading again.

Up the hallways, through the tapestry, through several more hallways and up the stairs. Finally she was at the door to the Great Hall again.

She opened it a little ways and Crookshanks poked his nose out. He pushed the door open more and Hermione followed.

Now just to get back to her own common room without getting caught.

Up the stairs and through familiar passageways ending up in front of the Fat Lady.

"What are you doing wandering the castle this late at night!" Scolded the Fat Lady.

But she swung forward as Hermione gave her the password. Looking around quickly she darted forward to the door to the girl's dormitories and slipped inside.

Whew! Well, that was interesting. She didn't make much headway but at least knew where the Slytherin common room was. And their password too; at least for now.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	25. Tied up tongues

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Brilliant! As I was trying to decide what I wanted to do with this chapter I remembered a small detail that I just threw in the last chapter. And guess what? It gave me a whole new angle on this story. I'm so excited because now I have a direction to take the story. I can't wing if forever, haha! Ok here it is….

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That night Hermione had a strange dream. She didn't remember much of it the next morning except that she was running through a maze of underground passages.

She kept looking behind her but she didn't know what for. She didn't see anything. As she ran she kept seeing _Viridis_ written on the walls around her. Then she woke up.

The next few weeks passed without much event. Hermione made no more expeditions to the Slytherin common room door, or anywhere else for that matter. It was now early December.

Ron was Ron, of course. But Hermione, having successfully wriggled free from his grasp, avoided detection, and returned safely, felt a small speck of hope, and just the smallest sense of power. Maybe she could beat him at his own dominant game.

She hadn't seen much of Draco, except at mealtimes. They didn't patrol anymore, for now at least. Professor McGonnagall was having sixth year prefects patrol now. It was customary for sixth years to hold the bulk of the patrolling after all.

The reason for this was it was thought that the Head boy and girl, being seventh years, had enough on their plate (especially as the year progressed) to be getting on with; what with N.E.W.T.s, critical career decisions, and the usual mass amount of homework.

Draco and Hermione still had the use of the workroom though. They had various duties they were still responsible for besides patrolling.

The workroom was where Hermione happened to be at this moment, during a free period.

Next to the library, the workroom was Hermione's favorite place. It was quiet; there was usually no one there. She could work in peace. And she didn't have to worry about Ron coming in.

He still didn't know about the workroom, for which Hermione was grateful.

Hermione was working on an essay for History of Magic. _Eliminating dragon hunting in Britain took a notoriously long time. Explain._

It was supposed to be eight inches. Hermione had six and was quickly coming up on seven.

The portrait of Sertia the Snide opened and Draco walked in.

He saw Hermione and faltered, then continued on to a chair by the fire.

He had a book with him. It looked like something for Astronomy. He opened it and started to read.

Hermione had stopped writing and watched him as he came in. She was now scribbling away quick as ever. Seven and a half inches.

Draco read the same paragraph four times without taking in a word.

At nearly eight inches, Hermione paused and pretended to think. She knew exactly what she wanted to write. She just didn't know what she was going to do when she was finished. Should she strike up a conversation? Should she walk out of the room in silence? Should she stare at him like an idiot until he got scared and ran out of the room?

"It's kind of nice not having to patrol three times a week." Hermione suddenly said before she could think about it decide not to.

Draco looked up. "Yeah, I didn't mind it though." His ears suddenly turned pink and he looked down at the book again.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose I'll head out now then. See you later." Hermione said wishing she could think up a reason to stay.

Draco looked up and said, "Oh ok bye."

Hermione walked out of the portrait hole and down the hall.

She sighed loudly and started down the hall. "Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked to a boy she didn't know well. She thought she recognized his face from Ravenclaw, a fourth year maybe? He appeared to be having a hard time with his wand.

"I was, uh, on my way to the Hospital Wing." The boy said.

Hermione frowned. "You don't look hurt."

And indeed he looked in perfect health.

"I don't feel well." The boy said looking nervous and angry at the same time.

"Hmm. Well hurry along then." She said.

The boy left and Hermione walked back up to Gryffindor tower. She had to hurry because the current period would be ending soon and Ron would want to know where she was.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	26. Who was that guy?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** Haha I was reading your reviews and saw that you started to wonder about the boy. Let's just say that Hermione is going to be running into him in the future. Here's another chapter…

P.S.: I've been getting a lot of readers who are unsatisfied about the length of the chapters. Please understand that I don't write long chapters. Some are longer than others but overall they are not very lengthy. That's just the way I write; thank you for understanding.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione got back to Gryffindor tower with five minutes until the end of the current class period.

Pulling out her nearly finished History of Magic essay, Hermione started writing out the last few sentences.

She had barely put a period at the end of the final sentence when the portrait hole opened. Several students climbed through including Harry and Ron.

They were discussing a student they had run into.

"He looked a little funny to me," said Ron.

"He was looking at you strangely. What do you reckon that was about?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged.

"Whom are you talking about?" Inquired Hermione who had walked over and was curious as to who they were discussing.

"This boy we ran into on the way back from Divination," Said Harry. "He looked a little odd and when he saw Ron he started mumbling about something. We couldn't understand what it was though."

"Was he from Ravenclaw?" Asked Hermione, remembering the boy she saw after leaving the workroom.

"You know, I think he was. How did you know?" asked Harry.

"I was coming back from the work …_eblah, ahm_….I mean from _working_ in the library. I saw a boy who I thought was from Ravenclaw. He looked kind of shifty and I asked what he was doing."

"You went to the library?" Ron asked.

"Yes, well I had to…" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"What did he say he was doing?"

"He said he was going to the hospital wing." Hermione said.

"They always say that." Ron said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, enough about whoever this guy is. I'm starving."

And it was indeed time for lunch.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The three of them headed back out of the common room and down through the castle to the Great Hall for lunch.

As Hermione spooned stew onto her plate she looked up briefly at the Slytherin table. She caught sight of Draco and her heart skipped a beat.

She tried but couldn't suppress a small smile and felt her cheeks color. Then she sighed and wished she could be free to do as she pleased without having to hide everything.

"Why 're 'ou suhmiling 'Ermione?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Oh I was just remembering something I read in my History of Magic textbook." Hermione said. "It was about the giant wars. They were _so_ foolish. See if they had…"

"Thank Hermione but we've already been to classes," Said Harry.


	27. So it was set

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Greeting:** Hi everyone! I've had some difficulty with motivation.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning Hermione was outside walking near the greenhouses. The weather was starting to change from autumn to early winter. She wanted to savor the last few days before the bitter chill of winter started.

Ron was conveniently sleeping.

As Hermione was walking back to the castle, she saw the Ravenclaw boy who Harry and Ron said acted funny around them.

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked the boy.

The boy looked suspiciously at her and walked quickly by.

Hermione stared after him wondering what that was all about. He certainly was acting strange.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A week later Hermione decided it was time to see if "Viridis" still worked on the Slytherin common room door.

Ever since she had successfully snuck in and out of her dormitory a few weeks ago, she had noticed that her fear of Ron had lessened. A few months ago and she would never have considered sneaking out to meet a boy.

Suddenly Hermione focused in on what she was thinking. _Meet a boy._ She was dating Ron and meeting a boy on the side. Hermione frowned. This hadn't really struck her before. She knew when she kissed Draco that she was being unfaithful to Ron but she had been so mooned over with Draco that she hadn't given it much thought.

Hermione tried but she couldn't justify it.

Loathe Ron she did. Regret for dating him in the first place she felt. But she shouldn't be cheating on him. She should break up with him first. Hermione had no love for Ron but she would not cheat on him anymore. That would make her no better than him.

But she was still attracted to Draco. She wanted to break into the Slytherin common room.

Hermione had an idea. Maybe she would break into the common room but she wouldn't go see Draco. The idea alone of thwarting Ron's control was intoxicating. It was the thrill of freedom.

Hermione thought this out. Breaking into the common room would actually help her; if it didn't go wrong. By sneaking out successfully, she would bolster her own confidence in herself. She would start to build herself up again. If she got strong enough, she could finally break up with Ron without fear.

She would be free. Free to start over. Free for Draco.

Hermione started to plan.

She would go that night after midnight when the common room would hopefully be empty. Then she would sneak through the castle and down to the dungeons. She would find the stone wall and try the password.

She would definitely take Crookshanks with her. He would be a great help. She just hoped she wouldn't be caught. What if there was someone in the Slytherin common room? She couldn't explain that one away.

She would have Crookshanks help her there. He would know if they were in danger.

The whole idea was ridiculous and risky but Hermione wanted to try it anyway. So it was set.


	28. Down to the dungeons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Greeting:** I'm getting started early on another chapter!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The day seemed to drag by as Hermione looked forward to midnight. She also felt nervous and kept glancing cautiously at Ron, wondering if he could somehow read her mind.

At last, classes were over and dinner was done.

It was difficult to concentrate on homework that evening and Hermione felt frustrated with the effort. She was getting restless.

Hermione forced herself to calm down; she knew that being restless and hurried was a sure way for error to happen.

Hermione gave another glance at Ron but she needn't have worried. He looked very preoccupied and appeared miles away.

It was a surprise to Hermione when Ron said he was turning in early. The day was going her way! Now that he was out of the way, she just needed to wait for the common room to empty.

Hermione decided to do some light reading until then.

At 12:30 AM, the last Gryffindor left the common room. Hermione gathered most of her things but left a small book on the table, pretending not to notice it. It would give her an excuse to come down later looking for her "forgotten" book.

Hermione went up, waited for five minutes and came back down with Crookshanks. The common room was still empty. She tucked the book into her robes, went to the portrait hole, and climbed out.

The castle was dark but she didn't light her wand; it was too risky.

She picked her way through the castle poking her head around the corners in case she should run into Filch or worse, Ron. She also watched her cat closely. He would know before she would if they were in danger.

Ten minutes later, Hermione had reached the dungeon doors successfully. She let Crookshanks go first, leading the way.

Down the stairs and through the damp, dank hallways. Suddenly, Crookshanks' tail puffed out and he bristled. Hermione heard footsteps.

She silently ran back the way she came until she came to an alcove which she hid in. Her heart was racing. Crookshanks would have found a place to hide somewhere.

The footsteps got closer. There was a shadow on the wall. Hermione closed her eyes.

The shadow passed and she was undetected.

Hermione waited for the steps to die out and then another minute. She breathed.

"Crookshanks!" She whispered loudly. After a moment, the bottlebrush tailed cat came padding up. He looked at her and then on down the hall, expecting her to follow. They continued on.

They came to the tapestry and went through it. More dark hallways and then one familiar one. Crookshanks stopped in front of a patch of wall. They had arrived.


	29. Kidnapped in the dead of night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** How are all of you? I've got a spare moment or two so why not add a little to my story, eh? One thing I'd like you to know is that I used the idea of being able to track someone when they say a certain word from the Deathly Hallows. Remember when Harry said _Voldemort_ and was captured by the Death Eaters? That's the idea I'm using.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione was nervous. Again she wished she had Harry's invisibility cloak.

She pressed her ear to the cold stone. She couldn't hear anything. But would she actually be able to out here?

_Maybe if I open the door and jump to the side..._

Not sure what to do, she backed away from the wall and prepared to run and hide if anything went wrong.

"Viridis."

Nothing happened.

Was she supposed to tap the third brick like the entrance to Diagon Alley?

She remembered that she hadn't seen the mysterious person last time, she had only heard their voice.

Hermione looked around. She was alone except for Crookshanks.

Suddenly this seemed like a stupid, useless idea. _I should just go to bed. Why am I doing this in the first place? Sneaking into Slytherin House for its own sake! Preposterous!_

She turned around and there was Ron.

Hermione's eyes flew open and waves of cold washed over her causing her skin to rise in goosebumps.

Ron didn't say anything but grabbed Hermione's arm and started dragging her back down the stone passageway.

_How could he have known? No one followed me down here!_ Hermione was frantically wondering.

Neither said anything. Hermione figured he was dragging her back up to the Gryffindor common room. He probably wanted to have a "talk."

But when they reached the Great Hall, Ron didn't start up the stairs. He kept going to the wooden double doors at the entrance to the castle.

Ron wrenched the doors open and went down the steps, still holding onto Hermione.

He made a sharp turn towards the broom shed.

Hermione was terrified and confused. _He can't be trying to make off with me_, she thought.

But that was exactly what Ron intended to do, which became clear when he unlocked the broom shed (_why does he have a key!?)_ and went in.

He grabbed one of the school practice brooms (cleansweep seven) and got on. He dragged Hermione on behind him.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Hermione bumbled out. She was afraid.

"Be quiet and don't move!" Said Ron harshly.

He kicked off from the ground and Hermione had no choice but to hold on for fear of falling off.

She had no idea where they were going as they rose higher into the air. High above the Hogwarts castle and grounds. So high that soon they could see all around: The Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's hut, the extensive grounds and lake, and Hogsmeade off in the distance, sleeping soundly in the dead of night.

Ron steered the broom northwards.

Hermione looked down. How was she going to get out of this one? She closed her eyes and said a little prayer.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	30. The good and the bad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Greeting:** Hey. Happy Christmas. :)

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

How much time had passed? Hermione was feeling a little tired from being in one position for so long.

Night was falling. It was very clear out. She could see the stars shining bright in the sky.

Ron still hadn't said anything. Should she try him?

"Ron?" Hermione tried tentatively. He said nothing.

"It would be really helpful if I knew where we were going." Hermione attempted again.

"Why would I tell you? Just to help you out?" Ron asked. There was no sarcasm. He sounded truly curious about the question. That was the scary part.

Hermione blinked. _This is not good. This is not good._ The adrenaline was starting to rush. _I've got to get out of this. How do I get out of this!?_

She looked down. She would surely die if she jumped. Or be severely injured. That would leave her no better than now; probably worse.

_Maybe I could try to run when we land..._

Hermione didn't know what to do. _And now it's too late,_ she thought as she saw them approaching water.

_Wait!_ That was all she thought as she let go of Ron and let herself fall off the broom towards the icey water below. Ron gave a yell as he saw her fall down, down, down.

Acting before thinking has good and bad parts to it. The good part: it enables you to do what you normally would not. The bad part: what happens next.

Hermione realized a little too late that she should have thought of a spell to use before jumping into freezing water. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the shock.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Now I know this is short. But what I have next belongs in its own chapter. I'll also tell you, for a bit of dramatic irony, that Hermione has landed off the coast of the Orkney Islands. Since Hogwarts is supposed to be in Scotland, and Ron headed north, the nearest major source of water is right about here.


	31. Orkney

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Greeting:** Gigity!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_The troll crashed through the bathroom doors. It saw Hermione and roared. She thought she might pass out... .. ... ... ...she was staring at a row of glass bottles containing different potions... ... ... ...she held up the mirror and stared into the terrible eyes of the basilisk... ... ... she was battling the boggart... ... ... she was dancing with Krum at the Yule Ball... ... ..she was taking her O.W.L.S... ...she was saying yes to Ron... ...she was kissing Draco... ...she was falling...falling...falling..._

_SNAP!_

Hermione awoke with a lurch. Had she been dreaming? Was she alive? Was she in danger? Without moving, she surveyed the surroundings within her line of vision.

She could see the clear night sky. She could hear the rush of water off to her right. That was about it. Should she move?

Hermione turned her head a little. From what she could see, she was on a rocky, cold, treeless patch of land._Is it an island?_

She sat up. _How exactly did I get here?_ Hermione struggled to remember, which was difficult since everything was still fuzzy.

First things first, however. She would freeze to death if she didn't find some shelter soon. _My wand. Is it still with me?_ Hermione was afraid to check.

She put her hand in one pocket. It wasn't there. Taking a deep breath, she put her hand in her other pocket. Her hand closed around the familiar vine wood wand. She smiled as relief spread throughout her. _I will be OK._

First off, Hermione needed to find shelter. This looked to be a daunting task. There were no trees around. _Perhaps I can find a cave nearby._

The shore didn't go inland very far before turning into rocky cliffs. Hermione walked along these for a little ways, hugging her cloak around her for warmth.

Presently she found a small but suitable opening in the cliff wall. It was just big enough to sleep in.

Hermione cleared a spot in the corner of the cave. She took out her wand and said, "_Incendio_." A cheerful crackling fire sprung to life immediatley.

Hermione went over and curled up next to it, savoring the warmth. _What is going to happen now? I'm not in Ron's clutches anymore (for now) but this is still a dangerous and uncertain situation. _

Hermione suddenly realized how tired she was and began to drift off to sleep. Her last thoughts were, _Once they realize I'm missing from Hogwarts, they'll search for me._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	32. Walking to Kirkwall

Rays of sunlight lazily peeked into the cave where Hermione lay sleeping. A gull cried up above. The surf gently lapped at the beach.

Hermione awoke and her eyes scanned the cave and the beach outside. It was deserted.

Hermione wasn't sure where she was.

She tried to think back. It felt like she had been on Ron's broomstick for a while. One hour? Two? It was hard to gauge. The panic had fogged her mind.

Hermione got up and stretched. She covered up the remains of her fire, walked outside the cave, and looked around.

It appeared to be an island. There were dozens of islands around Great Britain.

Hermione started walking back the way she thought she had come the night before.

"I wonder if I could apparate out of here." Hermione thought. She was still a little shook up from the previuos night. What if she splinched herself?

Hermione continued on and eventually the rugged beach curved around to a path leading away from the water. She followed it.

The path went on and on until it turned a corner and suddenly Hermione was on the side of a motorway.

Relief spread through her. Roads led to towns. She would walk to the next town and then figure out what to do.

Hermione took off her cloak and folded up her wand inside it. She didn't want to draw unnecessary attention. Then, she started walking.

Hermione had walked for about five minutes when she heard the sound of a car coming. Should she try to get a ride? That sounded too risky.

On the other hand, they could tell her where the next town was and how far away.

Hermione turned and watched the car approach. She smiled and waved her hands. The car slowed and came to a stop.

An older gentleman rolled down the window and poked his head out.

"Hello. I was wondering if you could tell me how far the next town is." Hermione said to the man.

"Kirkwall, up the road about a mile." The old man said. "I'd be happy to give you a ride."

Kirkwall! Hermione thought. She was in Orkney in the islands north of Scotland. That wasn't very far away from Hogwarts.

"No thank you. I'm happy to walk." Hermione told the man.

"Sure? It's no trouble." The man said.

"Thanks but I'll walk." Hermione said. The man drove off and Hermione continued on.

When she got to Kirkwall she would decide what to do next.


	33. Ray of Sunlight

As Hermione walked, she mused about men.

There were good ones and bad ones. No one was all saint, or all sinner. Some were more light than dark, and some were completely different than they originally seemed.

Like Draco and Ron. Upon first meeting them, a stranger would paint Draco black and Ron white. But Hermione knew the real state of things. She'd known for quite a while about Ron's "dark side".

But she'd had Draco all wrong. She hadn't known that she would find a friend and more in him.

It was like coming out of the shroud of night into a brilliant new morning. The sun finally broke through the clouds to chase away all the hurt and sadness. It spread its warming glow to the very edges of the earth to proclaim a bright new start. Everyone gets another chance.

Hermione felt like this was her second chance. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she felt light and happy. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. There were still things to figure out and knots to untie but right now, she was happy.

She had no Ron to contend with. She only wished Draco were here too. Hermione wasn't sure when she'd see him next. That made her happy a moment a little bittersweet. But at least she had time and space to plan.

When she was in a more sure state of mind she'd be able to apparate successfully.

Hermione was nearly to Kirkwall. It was a small town with a lovely old cathedral. It looked like a peaceful place to think. She made her way over to it and sat outside on the front steps.

_How many people throughout the ages have come here seeking solace? _She wondered. _Now here I am, trying to solve my own problems._ Should I go back to Hogwarts? Should I wait?


End file.
